One
by Lucy Alyce
Summary: Through good times and bad, angst and romance, one thing never falters: their love. A Jasper & Alice oneshot collection.*New ch 19* "It was hotter than she had ever felt. It was a rush. She suddenly understood what it meant to be dizzy. To be breathless."
1. Maria

They had been away for a short time, taking a small vacation in a house in New Mexico that Carlisle had arranged for them. The sun was just starting to think about rising when it happened.

Her eyes went blank and he reflexively took her hand. "What is it Alice?"

She took a sharp breath and he felt her emotions turn to fear.

"Alice. What do you see?" he repeated more urgently.

Her golden eyes locked on his own. "Jazz…" her brow furrowed in confusion, "Maria is going to visit us."

"Could you tell when?"

"It was a rash decision. She came across your scent in the park from last night. She wasn't going to come, but then she found it again this morning. She's coming now."

He thought for a minute. He hadn't spoken with her in almost seventy years. Would she still be angry at him for leaving?

"Can you see what her intentions are?" he asked smoothly.

Alice looked again. "I can't see what happens when she gets here. I only see her coming to the door. She'll be here in about six minutes."

He nodded, and she noticed he looked too tense. She put her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes, letting her love spread over him. "If she's coming to hurt you she'll never stand a chance."

"I'm more afraid that she'll try to hurt you," he admitted.

"She can't hurt me."

He closed his eyes, starting to remember some of the horrid things that he and Maria had done together. How many lives had been taken…how often she had rewarded him for killing…how she had punished him when he didn't follow her orders…

"Jasper." Alice's soft soprano voice interrupted his thoughts. "Don't get lost now. You've already told me about your time with her. Please don't go away right now."

There had been a few rare moments in their time together where Jasper would get caught up in the memories of his past. He'd sit by the fire in his study and just stare at the flames, reminiscing. A few times his emotions were too strong, and he let them slip out, inflicting them on her. The mix of despair and anger was overwhelming to her for the brief second she endured it. To imagine that he felt that for hours broke her. She always sat next to him, sometimes in a chair, sometimes on the floor, and watched the fire with him. She would try to stay calm, thinking of how much she loved him, needed him, wanted him. Wanting him to feel that. And it helped some, eventually saving him from drowning in wisps of his past depression.

"I'm okay, Alice. I'm here," he assured her, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

She took his hand and looked up at him, "Let's entertain your visitor."

He tasted her emotions, feeling her love, her optimism, and her underlying apprehension. He knew that she wouldn't want him changing her feelings, so he just briefly let her feel his love, admiration, appreciation for her. She smiled up at him as she went to open the door just as Maria politely but unnecessarily knocked.

The door opened silently, revealing the breathtakingly beautiful woman standing in the doorway. She was just an inch or two taller than Alice. Her dark hair hung in waves down her back and seemed to accent her glowing pale skin. Her eyes are what stood out the most. They were like rubies, too red to be seen by humans. She smiled, her whole face lighting up.

"Jasper Whitlock, my old southern companion. It really has been too long. Won't you invite me in?" Her soprano voice was innocent and attractive. Automatically, anyone who didn't know her would be drawn to her.

Jasper hadn't moved since she had arrived in their doorway. He searched her emotions thoroughly, digging for some hint of malice, anything that could be taken as a threat. He didn't care about what she thought toward him anymore, but he wanted to make sure he protected Alice. He sensed that she was calm, confident, possibly nostalgic, and slightly annoyed. But there was no hint of malice and only a slight feeling of fear.

Alice answered before he could say anything. "Come in, Maria. Do make yourself comfortable." Pure confidence in her voice. Jasper felt her nervousness, but it had to be oblivious to Maria, who entered and closed the door behind her.

Her eyes looked Jasper up and down quickly, and he felt her pure lust for him. The lust that he had mistook for some form of love so many years ago. He couldn't believe that he had ever wanted her companionship, needed her around, looked up to her. He felt nothing but distaste for her now, but he acted politely, not wanting any harm to come to Alice from Maria. "Hello Maria. It's been a long time."

"It certainly has," her voice was as radiant as she was, with underlying tones of seductiveness. She stared at him a moment too long, and then turned her crimson eyes to Alice. "I take it you recognize me, since you greeted me by name, but I don't ever recall knowing you before. Jasper, is this one of the newborns that you let live after I asked you to destroy?"

Alice could feel the tension radiating from Jasper, but he wasn't sending it out to be felt. It was just what she picked up on from being so attuned to him. She answered clearly, her voice ringing like bells, before he could say anything.

"No, I'm Alice. Jasper met me many years after he left Texas." Left Texas. Not "left you," which is what he would have said. He realized that Alice had probably seen a bad outcome from that response.

Maria nodded in acknowledgement. "I see. You have traveled together a long time, then." Statement of fact.

"Yes." Alice agreed.

Jasper took Alice's hand and squeezed it tightly. Almost too tight, even for a vampire. Maria watched him, her eyebrows raised, slightly amused.

"We should go into the living room, it might look strange if a human were to walk by and glance in at us standing in the foyer for too long." Alice suggested.

She led the way, never letting go of Jasper's hand. They sat on the L-shaped maroon couch in the living room. Jasper was surprised when he and Alice sat down on the couch and Maria sat on the extended part that made it an "L," right on the other side of him. This put him between his past and his future.

He found himself wanting to sit, if possible, closer to Alice. Her emotions reassured him. She wasn't sad or jealous or angry…at least not yet. She was worried, nervous, but confident, and he assumed that she was confident in what his actions would be. Her certainty helped him to relax ever so slightly and speak.

"So how have you been, Maria?" he asked.

"I've been the same, Jasper. Enjoying my winnings_, _fighting again for what I lose."

Jasper felt a pang of uneasiness come over Alice at Maria's words. He squeezed her hand tighter in reassurance.

"That sounds like you."

She laughed, "And how about you? Please tell me how you have been, it seems as if you are not quite the same," she paused, looking at him, and added, "at least not mentally."

A spark of defensive anger from Alice. She knew Maria was taunting him. He wouldn't bite.

"No, I'm not the same, Maria. I'm finally happy. I have a family. A worthwhile purpose. I have Alice."

"And I thought you had lost the ability to speak," she smiled, "I'm glad you have found something to pull you out of that boring depression you developed when you were with me. But tell me, if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong with your eyes?"

Her emotions gave her away. She _was_ curious about his eyes, but she wasn't glad for him. He felt something that may have been jealousy from Maria. He was glad that he was between her and Alice.

"There's nothing wrong with them." Alice answered, her voice still confident, but more sharp now.

"Of course not. Forgive me." She wasn't sorry. "But how are they so light? Both of you…your eyes are the color of gold."

"We don't feed on humans," she told her.

This genuinely surprised her. "Excuse me? You _both_ don't? How do you survive?"

"We both don't. We drink the blood of animals." Jasper answered. He felt pride from Alice, disgust from Maria.

"Very interesting," was all she said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Maria still looking at him. Nostalgia. He thought she might be remembering their time together. Then she leaned closer to him and he tensed. Her fingers extended towards his wrist to trace a particularly gruesome scar.

"So many memories..."

He felt cold as her fingers brushed over it. He moved his wrist away from her fingers.

"Yes, you were highly upset with me for letting Peter run off with a newborn."

She grinned, "That was quite a fight. You came close to winning it," she admitted.

He just looked at the scar on his wrist.

"You picked the right place to bite me. It caught me by surprise. Good."

She said this like she would before rewarding her soldiers for doing something impressive as she pulled her already low cut shirt down slightly to reveal a scar on her chest.

He felt that Alice was angry, hurt. It pained him greatly to know that he was the cause of it. He maintained composure to keep her safe.

"Surprise is the key factor," he said.

"Yes…it absolutely is." He felt her jealousy turn to anger as she looked at his hand clutching Alice's as if his life depended on it. Which wasn't far from the truth. His life depended on her.

Maria and Jasper stared at each other, tension becoming higher. Jasper silently dared her to act upon her anger. He suddenly wanted to hurt her. Alice would have never had to feel anything other than her usual optimism if Maria had stayed away from them.

"I think I must be going now." Maria said suddenly, instead of attacking. Jasper felt Alice's worry start to ease into relief. He borrowed some of her relief to calm himself and nodded.

She stood up and Jasper stood with her, walking with her to the door.

"It was nice to see you again, Jasper. And to meet your Alice."

His Alice. How right she was.

"I wish you well, Maria," he replied simply. She smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and then was gone quickly. Her lips on his face left him feeling cold again.

He waited, staring at the door until she was too far for him to feel her emotions anymore. Then he turned around and went back into the living room where Alice was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

He sat next to her, testing out her emotions. He could still feel anger, pain, but also love. That same unwavering, overpowering love that she had had for him ever since he had first found her.

"Alice, I--" he started, but he didn't know what to say. How do you apologize for a part of who you were?

Before he could figure it out, she put her finger over his lips. "She's gone now."

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Alice."

Confusion and worry dominated her emotions. "What is it, Jazz?"

"You were angry and hurt when she showed the scar I left on her. But you need to know… that time, I bit her in self-defense. She fought with me after I left Peter run off with Charlotte, and so I fought back. But I would never hurt _you_, Alice." His eyes bore into hers with intensity.

She took an unnecessary breath. "Jasper, I wasn't angry at _you_. Or at the fact that you bit her."

Now it was his turn to be confused, "I don't…understand."

Her small sad smile would have made his heart jump. "I was angry at Maria."

He crinkled his brow and looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

Alice responded to the question in his face by grabbing his wrist, running her fingers over the deep scar there, as Maria had done. Instead of feeling cold, though, he felt a sudden warmth rush through his body.

Then he understood. Alice didn't want anyone hurting him anymore. Didn't want Maria bringing up difficult memories of his past. He smiled at her and her eyes lightened. She slowly brought his wrist to her lips and pecked the deep crescent scar, much different from the way that Maria had taken his wrist to her lips so many years ago.

Her happiness matched his as they looked at each other, two halves of one whole. They stayed like that for the rest of the day. Still. Together. Not a care in the world but each other in that moment.


	2. Porsche

_Takes place when Edward and the rest of the guys return home in Eclipse, after Alice and Bella's slumber party. _

Jasper could feel Alice's sadness and disappointment as they got nearer to the house. He sped up, not bothering to explain why. Edward would explain for Carlisle and Emmett if they wondered.

He entered the house quietly and quickly and found her waiting in their room for him. She smiled to welcome him home, but he gave her a questioning look to inquire why she was feeling so sad.

She sighed and answered, "Edward's going to take back the Porsche."

He was relieved that that was the only reason for her unhappiness, but then upset that Edward would give her something she wanted so badly and then take it away. It wasn't very nice.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and sighed again.

"Bella ran away from me at school today. It was a snap decision so I couldn't have seen it coming. She came back safely and seemed to be upset about something but she didn't want to talk about it. I think she fought with the werewolf. Which could be good for Edward. But then maybe not. I've started seeing Edward and Bella getting into disagreements over her visiting the werewolf. They keep getting worse. And then I can't see what happens with Jacob Black as a factor because I can't see him so that's frustrating and I end up getting really annoyed because I just see Bella getting mad and going to Charlie's but I don't know if she ends up spending more time in La Push and--"

He brushed his finger across her cheek and she stopped to look up at him.

His bright gold eyes met her darker ones. "You're worrying incessantly."

She nodded in agreement.

"Talk to Edward," he said. His face also wordlessly said that she should relax, that everything would be fine, and that she was overworking herself.

"You're right," she answered all four things he told her, "And I think on top of everything, I missed you being here."

He nodded slightly and breathed in her scent, every part of him saying that he missed her too.

"I'll hunt again with you when you need to," he promised.

He felt a wave of excitement from her and her eyes lit up at the thought of it. She loved hunting with Jasper. Hunting was fun for her to begin with, but she liked to make up games with him while they fed.

They both heard the other guys approaching the house.

"Shall we?" Alice asked, getting up to go downstairs.

"After you," he said.

She smiled bravely, "Let's go talk to Edward."

He laughed as she danced out of the room and whizzed downstairs into the living room to welcome the other three home.

He followed close behind and stood at the bottom of the stairs. _Edward._

Edward glanced over at him.

_Before you make any rash decisions, listen to her. She tried so hard. And she adores the Porsche. Be fair. You know she deserves it, especially after everything she is doing and has done for you…_

Jasper thought this to Edward, staring at him intently, daring him to overlook the fact that she had risked her life to save him in Italy and now almost overexerted herself watching the future for him. _Do __**not**__ take Alice for granted._

It wasn't a threat. Just a stern request.

Edward nodded to show that he understood and offered him a smile. Jasper smiled quickly in return. This was all exchanged in a matter of seconds.

"Welcome back!" Alice said, cheerfully greeting them.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Have fun?" Rosalie asked from the couch as Emmett went over and swooped her up into his arms, kissing her passionately.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "You bet."

They grinned at each other, both of their faces glowing. "Upstairs?" Emmett inquired.

Rosalie giggled and nodded as he whisked her up to their room at lightening speed.

Carlisle greeted Esme somewhat more subtly with a kiss and a warm smile. "Yes, all went well."

_Edward?_ Alice thought. When she was sure of his attention, she started thinking of everything they had done the past few days. Painting Bella's toenails, Bella's quick phone call to Jake, _which was totally legal_, she added. Bella running away, but at his intake of breath, she quickly thought of Bella's quick return and the air of unhappiness she had brought with her. She then thought of the vision that she had had of Edward and Bella fighting over Bella wanting to visit Jacob Black.

Edward looked at her worriedly after seeing it.

_Maybe you should reconsider asking me to baby sit her every time you leave. The wolves are dangerous, but if she trusts them, maybe you should too. I don't like seeing her so upset with you…it concerns me. I can't see the werewolf's influence on all of this and I wouldn't want her running off with him. Let's face it, we're a little more in control than he is. I'm not being selfish, really. Just…protective of Bella. Right? _she wondered.

At his nod, she continued. _So…are you mad I let her run away?_

"No," he said. Jasper tensed and Edward elaborated. "I'm not mad."

_Can I please keep the Porsche then, Edward? Please please please please?_

Her beautifully sad face was hard to resist, even for Edward. But he still wouldn't have taken back the Porsche, even if Jasper hadn't talked…thought…to him about it.

"Of course you can, Alice. It was a gift. I appreciate everything you do for me. Thank you. You've beyond earned that Porsche. And if there's anything else you'd like for it, just mention it, and its yours." Edward told her.

"I'll let you know if I think of anything," she said aloud, her voice ringing. Jasper could feel the happiness and excitement radiating from her. She practically bounced in place.

"Alice…can you see anything different now?" Edward asked her, apparently having changed his mind about Bella's visiting time with Jacob.

She concentrated and her eyes went blank for a few seconds. Then she and Edward smiled at the same time. "Thank you, Alice. I just needed to check."

Edward ruffled her hair as he excused himself to go join Bella in his room. Carlisle and Esme had already silently left the room and now Jasper and Alice were alone. She couldn't help but think of what they could possibly do tonight. She heard Edward groan at her thoughts from upstairs and she giggled.

Jasper came over to her, drawn to her excitement.

"Let's go play in my Porsche." Alice told him.

"Where would you like to go? We'll travel anywhere you want," he told her, her emotions catching.

She grinned mischievously, "To have fun in the Porsche we don't necessarily have to travel anywhere yet…"

He chased her out to the garage.

If they hadn't been preoccupied "having fun" in the Porsche, they would have been able to hear Edward telling Bella nervously, "It's late…Besides, I think Alice stepped out…."


	3. Slips

_Thanks for the reviews and adds, everyone! They make my heart happy. =)_

_Takes place about a year after meeting at the diner and a year before moving in with the Cullens._

Jasper and Alice had been traveling for about a year now. Sometimes they stayed in deserted motels, other times they stayed in the forest. Currently, they were living in a country cabin in the state of New York. They had plans to be there for a few weeks, posing as a honeymooning couple.

It was Autumn, and the colored leaves surrounded them. Alice loved the atmosphere that Autumn offered and played in piles of leaves every chance she got. Jasper couldn't help but play with her. She was so full of life and optimism, it was impossible for him to not join in the fun. He loved her more and more everyday.

They had been feeding mainly on small animals. One day a few squirrels, another they had been lucky with a herd of deer. Jasper noticed his eyes getting black quicker than usual, but Alice explained that it was because they were only eating small game.

On their eighth day at the cabin, they were walking alongside a river at twilight. They weren't talking, just enjoying each other's presence, when suddenly Jasper felt Alice stiffen next to him. He stopped and took her hand, waiting for her vision to cease.

Just then, about a half a mile away, a fisherman slipped on a rock in the river and fell, scraping his hand against the rough bark of a nearby tree.

He smelled the blood and took off reflexively.

A second after he ran, Alice broke out of her vision of Jasper killing the man.

"No! Jasper, hold your breath!" Alice panicked, jumping on him from behind, trying to pull him back.

The ex-soldier had mainly been attacked from the front in his past, but more than a few times he had fought non-newborn vampires who fought with slightly more strategic moves. He reacted automatically, flinging her from his back like it was nothing. He could smell the sweet scent of blood. Real human blood. Finally.

Alice's small body crashed into a nearby tree, causing it to split in half and fall almost instantaneously. She was on her feet as soon as the tree had touched the ground. She sprung over the newly upturned roots and sprinted as fast as she could in the direction Jasper had ran.

Jasper had found his prey. The man was heavier, wearing fishing gear and a blue flannel vest. Jasper wasted no time. The human had just started to curse under his breath over falling backwards into the water. He was making an attempt to climb up the muddy bank again when Jasper lunged from behind. He sunk his teeth into the fisherman's neck before the man even knew what happened.

It was bittersweet. The blood slid down his throat and immediately soothed the burning, causing him to sigh in relief. But at the same time, he was sharply reminded of why he hadn't killed a human for a year. The man's emotions were intense. He was terrified, in agony. Jasper finished him quickly, squinting his eyes closed as tightly as possible. He could hardly bear the intense anguish that the man felt as he died. He could still feel his pain.

"Jazz, no…" he heard a sweet voice whisper, defeated, from behind him. She kept her distance.

It hit him all at once then. They had been walking together along the riverside. She had started to have a vision, then suddenly he was flinging someone off of him. _Alice. _He had thrown her. Like she was nothing. But she was everything…

The pain that he felt now overwhelmed him. He was still feeling a lingering pain from the human he had killed, but now it was amplified even more than the man's had been at full strength. He noticed that it wasn't coming from Alice. This was all his own.

He wanted to turn to face her, but he couldn't bear to. He didn't want to let himself feel her disappointment, her pain on top of his. Mostly, he didn't think he could handle her fear of him. She had been the _only_ vampire that he had ever come into contact with that hadn't flinched at his scars. The only one that hadn't been afraid. She was special. She made him feel like he was too. Now he had ruined that. In an instant, everything he had gained in the past year was gone. All because he was a monster who couldn't control himself.

He was so consumed in his own grief that he didn't hear her approach. Suddenly she was standing in front of him on the bank. He was on his knees, and would have to look up to see her, but he couldn't lift his head. The rejection would be too much for him right now.

Her small finger reached under his chin and guided his head up. He couldn't resist her touch. He let her, submissive to whatever she wanted to do to him. When Maria had been angry with him, she would punish him. He would gladly take any punishment Alice had to offer if it meant she would forgive him.

"Jasper."

He melted at the sound of her voice, but didn't respond, his face up, but his eyes closed.

"Jazz…open your eyes, please." Alice said softly.

He obeyed her and braced himself. He waited for her to recoil at their gleaming red color, to flinch away from him, finally be afraid.

Her gold eyes were calm, not angry. He found that once he started staring into them he couldn't look away. He could feel waves of calm radiating from her. Forgiveness. Sadness. Disappointment. Worry. But he couldn't feel any anger or fear from her, even when he searched. The deeper he went into her emotions, the stronger he could feel her love for him.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. What are you feeling? Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. He couldn't help but notice a small dent on the bridge of her nose that appeared when she crinkled her eyebrows that way.

He spoke for the first time. "Am I…? If you never want to see me again…I understand, Alice. I hurt you. And I will never forgive myself."

Her emotions sparked in surprise. "Jasper, you didn't hurt me. I--" she stopped in mid sentence, her eyes going blank again. Then she blinked. "We have to move or someone will discover us. Let's bury him and go back to the cabin. We'll talk there."

Jasper followed her lead, not trusting himself or anything other than Alice. If she would've instructed him to stay there and get caught, he would have. She could have told him to set fire to himself and he wouldn't have objected.

They buried the man in a matter of minutes and then she held out her hand to him to help him up the bank of the river. He didn't physically need the help, but his emotions craved any touch from her. They ran back to their cabin together, hand in hand.

It was dark now, so she lit a fire in the fireplace and then asked him if he would sit next to it with her. They sat on the floor across from each other and she looked into his eyes again. He wondered how she could stand it, but he wouldn't look away.

"You think that you hurt me?" she picked up right where they had left off.

"I lost control. I threw you off of me. I couldn't think…I'm so sorry, Alice. There are no words to express how miserable I feel. I--"

She cut him off. "Stop. Listen to me, Jasper. I am not hurt. I do not blame you," she enunciated each word for effect.

"I shouldn't have jumped on you, you were just being defensive. I would have done the same if I was in your position."

He let her words sink in for a moment, and then sighed, "Even so, I killed a human today. For the first time in almost a year. I drank human blood again." His words were remorseful.

"How did it feel?" she asked tentatively.

"How did it feel? It was delicious. It was like an elixir…it's been so long…."

Even as he spoke, his throat burned at the memory of it. But then he felt the emotional pain again, and he winced slightly, "but I could feel him. And it was… overwhelming. I felt death again…it's not a good feeling. They're always afraid," he whispered.

Alice watched his facial expressions and frowned at his pain. She brushed her fingers through his hair to comfort him and he grabbed her hand, holding on tightly for reassurance.

"Do you…do you still want to try to abstain? I tried to see your answer, but there are too many thoughts going on in your head. You haven't made any solid decisions," she told him.

He thought about it, and then replied, "Let me ask you a question first, Alice. My answer depends on your answer." He still gripped her hand.

She nodded seriously, "Okay."

He looked into her beautiful, warm eyes. "Do you want me to abstain with you? Do you still want me to stay with you? What is it that _you _want?"

She smiled, "That's three questions."

His face said that he knew that, but he waited nervously for her to respond.

"I'll continue the pattern, then. Can you feel what I'm feeling right now?" she asked.

He concentrated more closely and almost had to catch his breath. The amount of pure adoration that flowed out of her warmed him to his core.

"In case that doesn't answer your question, the answer is of course, absolutely, and I want _you_, Jasper. Everyday. For the rest of forever. No matter what."

He didn't answer, just pulled her into him tightly, letting her feel his love for her. That was the only thing she needed from him.


	4. Wolves

_Takes place in Eclipse, right before, and then at the graduation party._

She looked over at him, silently asking if he was okay.

He shrugged slightly.

She tilted her head, inquiring about what was bothering him.

"The party," he told her unwillingly. She was so excited about it that he hated to bring her down in any way.

But the idea of it really freaked him out. He didn't like it.

"But it's okay, Jasper, I've seen it! You don't do anything. You just try to blend in like the rest of us." Alice tried to convince him.

"It was hard enough for me when Bella started coming over so often. To always have a faint smell of human blood in my own house…"

"But you got past it. And now its normal for you," she said.

"Yes, after I tried to attack her when she got a paper cut," he responded.

"Well, yes, but that was a one time thing. And her blood bothered all of us when it happened, not just you. It won't happen again. And you do have to admit, you _have _been slightly more comfortable around Bella lately." She smiled at him, a feeling of pride crossing over her. He liked that she was proud of him, but still…

"Around _Bella_, yes. I have adjusted more to her scent, but Alice, you're planning on having the entire Forks high school here. In our house. With the windows closed. I'm just…I'm a little wary of that. Like Edward has said before, why push my limits?"

"Edward doesn't know what he's talking about. He can read your thoughts, but I can see your future. And I _know_ you better," she said fiercely, her eyes flashing passionately. When Alice set her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

"Please, Jazz. I want to do this. For Bella. She should experience her human life to the best of her ability while she still can."

He looked at her angelic pouting face, so innocent and loving. She was his weakness. He couldn't deny her anything that she truly wanted, and they both knew it. But she always asked him, anyway.

He sighed, "And who better than you could help her experience it?"

She grinned, "Thanks Jazz. I promise you…it'll be so much fun! And we'll hunt the day before AND the day of if you need to." Her excitement could barely be contained as she thought of the party.

Suddenly her emotions turned to panic. "I have so much to do! I have to plan…I'll see you later," she pecked him on the cheek and zoomed out of the room.

He laughed quietly to himself, her bubbly mood leaving him feeling more elated.

* * * * *

The party had been going fantastically, according to Alice. Jasper wouldn't disagree. The emotions in the room were mainly light and fun. Occasionally, someone would look too closely at one of the Cullens and shiver involuntarily, but for the most part the mood was full of excitement.

Jasper was doing okay. He kept his distance, either retreating to his study or standing with one of his family members while in the presence of the humans. It made it easier for him to tolerate so many humans in the house.

Then the wolves had arrived, so that distorted the smell slightly. He didn't know why they were here, and it didn't exactly make him happy, but he assumed it was Bella's doing and he didn't get involved. This was mainly her party (even if Alice had done all the planning) and he respected that.

He was helping Esme replenish some of the food that they had prepared when he heard Alice's name. His head jerked toward the sound.

Bella had called to her. Alice had just started coming downstairs and he could feel stress emanating from her. He wanted to go to her, but he knew if she needed him she'd let him know. He kept a close watch on her though as she joined Bella and three of the werewolves.

The wolves were nervous, he felt. But they were also smug. He didn't like the smugness.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered in Bella's ear.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later…," Bella told the werewolf.

The two of them moved to walk around them, but then the werewolf shot his arm out to block them. Jasper was shocked and suppressed a growl, watching more intently. One wrong move from them and he was ready to do whatever he needed to protect Alice. He didn't think Edward would be far behind him if they did anything to threaten Bella.

"Excuse me?" Alice's disbelief and surprise was exactly the same as his own. His body twitched to join them. He didn't like Alice so close to them by herself. But he knew she wouldn't want him to interfere, that she could take care of herself. Still, it was just her and Bella, a human, against three werewolves. If they decided to do anything…

"Tell us what's going on," the wolf demanded with a growl.

That was what he had been waiting for. Hostility.

Jasper was next to them immediately. If any human had been watching, it would have been like he had appeared out of thin air. But he didn't care. _No one _threatened Alice, especially a dog. He glared at the wolf menacingly, ignoring the fact that Bella, along with the three wolves, were all suddenly terrified. As well they should be. If the dog took one step closer to Alice, Jasper was ready to tear him to shreds.

The werewolf pulled his arm back slowly, but Jasper's threatening glare never wavered.

"We have a right to know," the dog muttered. Jasper didn't like the way he was still looking at Alice. It was too aggressive. He put himself between Alice and Bella and the wolf, his look becoming, if possible, even more intimidating.

"Hey, hey, this is a party, remember?" he heard Bella say, but she sounded very far away. He was focused now, ready at any moment to lunge at the dogs. They had been welcomed into his family's house and this was how they acted? Not if he had anything to say about it. He continued to glower at Jacob, waiting for him to make a move.

He felt Alice's emotions shift from defensive to…calmer.

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point," she told him suddenly.

He didn't relax as she began to explain that the newborns were definitely coming from Seattle to Forks. He watched as the three dogs' hands shook and was amused at how easily frightened they were. Regardless of his amusement, there was a serious problem to consider. The newborns. There were only the seven of them and there would probably be at least twenty newborns. That meant at least three newborns for each person to take care of. He didn't like the odds of that.

"We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town," he stated.

"I know," Alice said, her face desolate. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search."

He agreed with her, military strategies racing through his head, trying to figure out a solution.

"Alice," Bella said too quietly, "I have to go, I have to get away from here."

"That won't help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come here looking first."

Despite his frantic planning, he was proud that she figured that out, whether she had seen it in a vision or not. She was right.

"Then I have to go to meet them! If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!" Bella insisted.

She had a good point. Maybe they could send her to them with some form of protection…

"Bella!" Alice protested. Her emotions were angry at the thought of it and he dismissed his earlier idea.

"Hold it, _what_ is coming?" The werewolf asked forcefully.

"Our kind," Alice responded icily, "lots of them."

"Why?"

Ignorant dog.

"For Bella. That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" he asked.

Jasper's anger flared again, "We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight." He had already planned to train his family on how to fight the newborn vampires. If they practiced enough…

"No," the wolf objected, starting to smile, "It won't be _even_."

Jasper caught on at once. Fight together? He considered the idea…

"Excellent!" Alice hissed. Her emotions were suddenly excited, optimistic, and highly annoyed.

She grinned at the wolf and he grinned back.

"Everything just disappeared, of course," she said smugly. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

Alice and the wolves were all incredibly excited. Jasper could almost see the wheels turning in Alice's head. He had to admit, it just might work. He thought out details while Alice and Jacob reasoned with Bella.

The wolves would need to be trained of course. He laughed internally at the thought of the vampires training a bunch of dogs. It was almost comical if you thought of it as a human to pet analogy.

A minute later, he tuned back in to their conversation.

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.

"Yes," Jasper answered, "we were already planning a…strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."

He was smug about the disgruntled look on their faces. It was about time they showed a little respect.

"This will be odd," he continued thoughtfully, "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

They made plans to meet at three in the morning in the field, and then the werewolves left.

Alice and Jasper exchanged excited glances and rushed off together with Bella to inform the rest of the family about their new plan. The more the family heard, the more optimistic they became. Everyone except Bella, who, Jasper noticed, seemed to become increasingly worried the more they spoke.

The party ended quite quickly after that. Edward was just starting to leave with Bella when Jasper caught a meaningful glance from Alice.

He understood at once, sending peaceful feelings Bella's way, trying to calm her down. He could understand her concern for Edward. He had to admit, even as prepared for the fight that he was sure they would be, he was slightly concerned about Alice. He'd never admit it to her, because he knew she'd think he was being overprotective, but he couldn't help wanting to shield her from having to fight an army of newborns. He had fought them too many times in his past, as his body was kind enough to remind him daily. He didn't want Alice to have to experience any of that. There was too much _good_ in her. He didn't want a battle to threaten to take any of it away from her.

She smiled at him briefly as they continued to plan for the rest of the night. The family then went off into their separate rooms to prepare for the training.

Jasper followed Alice into their room. Her magnificent golden eyes met his and she grinned as she sorted through her closet, trying to pick out an outfit.

"You're eager to fight," he stated casually.

She shrugged, "Not to _fight_ so much as to defend. I think they're different."

Maybe they were. He had never thought about it too deeply.

She turned to him, "You're not worrying about me, I hope?"

How well she knew him. He couldn't lie to her. "Not worrying…"

"You don't want me to fight," she guessed, grimacing slightly.

"I don't want you to _have_ to fight."

She didn't let him elaborate as she pulled on some new clothes, "I'll be okay, Jazz. Trust me. You've trained me well already."

He remembered a time shortly before they had moved in with the Cullens when Alice had begged him to teach her how to fight properly. Surprisingly, he had enjoyed teaching her what he knew. He liked that she was so interested in something that he knew how to do so well. Jasper realized later that it wasn't purely the fighting she was interested in. She enjoyed it mostly because it was something she was doing with him.

He shook his head and smiled at her, "That's for sure. And of course I trust you."

She beamed, "It'd be fairly hard not to."

He agreed with her, "Yes, you proved that again tonight. The party was magnificent. Especially the part where the wolves showed up."

"I knew it would be fun," she said, her eyes flashing with excitement again.

"The fun is just beginning…" he stated as they got ready to meet with the wolves.

* * *

_I feel like I jumped around in this one…that maybe it moved a little quickly. If so, I apologize. I was trying to stick to the book though, so if it's a little too in character or a little out of my interpretation of the characters, that's why. The next chapter will be a little more in-tune with their relationship. Hope you enjoyed, and once again, thank you to all who reviewed! [and to all who are planning to review…] =)_


	5. Imitation

Jasper laid next to her on the bed of the hotel they were currently staying in. They had been silent for a few hours, thinking, enjoying each others' presence. He had let his mind wander slightly, remembering his life before Alice. Before Peter and Charlotte. In the beginning…

He grimaced slightly to himself, lost in faintly painful thoughts.

He felt her move beside him and he looked over at her. Their gazes locked, and she gave him the look. The one that he knew, even after being near her for only a few weeks, meant that she was on to him. She knew that something was bothering him. He wondered if she had seen him in a vision or if it was just something she had picked up on from observation.

He matched her look, causing her to chuckle a little.

"What?" he asked.

"You imitate me very well," she replied easily, "It's amusing…somewhat charming, if you ask me," her voice was light and warm.

"Well, thank you," he responded, and then after a pause, "now your turn."

"Hmm?" Her eyebrows lifted up innocently.

"Do an imitation of me, if you think you can match mine of course…" he challenged in a playful tone.

A smile spread across her face, lighting up her features more than usual. A peaceful feeling swept over him at the sight of her.

"I'll do my best. Ready?"

"Ready," he agreed, truly curious as to how well she would be able to portray him.

He could feel her concentrate on her emotions. She struggled to suppress any excitement she was feeling about the challenge, or just about spending time with him. He felt the major, typical "Alice" emotions fade into "background" emotions: the underlying ones that could usually define a person. Most people usually weren't even aware that they existed.

As she suppressed those emotions, he felt new ones enter her emotional climate. Her face became too serious for her soft features and her eyes began to look older…like they had seen too much. Her face was beautiful, mysterious, strong, sad, happy, and hopeful all at once.

What really amazed him though was the fact that her emotions seemed to match her face. He could feel real sadness, real happiness, real hope emanating from her.

She hadn't just captured the way that he looked, but she had captured the essence of him. In that moment, she was Jasper. The fact that she knew him so well made him feel…strange. But not a bad strange. He was…happy. But _truly_ happy. And slightly incredulous. He could feel their connection, feel his own love reflected in her emotions toward him. He discovered new things about her everyday, but he knew that he _knew _her just as well, if not better, than he knew himself. But he had never thought about the possibility that she would know him too.

Without warning, her background emotions suddenly broke through their barrier, overwhelming her new "Jasper" emotions. The Jasper emotions slipped into the background, but he noticed that they did not leave. He felt her happiness, tinged with slight apprehension, as she waited for him to respond. But he could only look at her.

When he didn't comment, she grinned and said, "Well? Did I live up to your impression?"

He stared at her in amazement for a minute or two. She waited for him this time, patiently, watching his face.

He was finally able to say, "Wow."

"That's it?" her eyes twinkled merrily.

He shook his head, trying to think of anything else he could say to her. "Well…what else can I say? You definitely beat me."

She shook her head, "No, no, you did an impeccable impersonation of me. Maybe we can call it a draw. What do you think?"

"I think that you're the only good thing in my life right now and I don't know how I managed to survive without you," he replied honestly.

Her face, if possible, lit up even more, "I could never live without you again either."

He didn't need to feel her honesty to know that she meant it.

"A draw, then?" He held out his hand to her.

"A draw." She placed her hand in his.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, "As you wish."

He felt her emotions swell with love and happiness that made him happy too.

Alice could always cheer him up.


	6. Camera

Alice and Jasper sat in the back seat of the car, Carlisle and Emmett in the front. They were driving back to the hotel where Alice and Jasper had stayed with Bella, and Edward was going to the hospital with her at the moment.

The four vampires had decided that the best way to explain Bella's condition was to simply say that she fell down some stairs at the hotel. It would take a second for Carlisle to slip behind the desk and change their checkout date and time and then some acting. Simple enough, but for a fall that drastic, they needed to create some evidence. Alice and Emmett had playfully argued over which one of them could do a better job, in the end deciding that they would rock, paper, scissors for it.

Naturally, Alice won.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Jasper felt one of her visions coming. He put a hand on her shoulder as her eyes went blank for two seconds before he felt her abruptly pull out of the vision. He knew by the look on her face that it had not been over yet. She had forced it out of her head--something that she had done only twice in his time knowing her.

She glanced quickly at him, meeting his eyes, looking for reassurance and finding it there.

"Carlisle, may I see the camera please?" Alice asked, knowing the answer already.

"If you want to see it like this, right now, then of course," he said supportively, handing it back to her.

She nodded, "I started to See it. I should watch it now."

She and Jasper looked at each other at the same time. _Are you sure?_ his face asked.

Something along the lines of _Its time. _was her face's reply.

Her hands shook slightly as she took it. Jasper could feel her nervousness. He cupped his hands under hers to steady them, helping her hold it straight. He admired her calm expression, seeing through it even if Carlisle and Emmett did not. She was afraid.

Her tiny fingers snapped the screen open and hit play in half of a second. Jasper appreciated Carlisle and Emmett's silence as the tape began.

He could hear the rolling of the tape in the background as they saw James torturing Bella. He could feel Alice's pain at seeing her friend hurt, and relief that it was over. But then they continued to watch:

"…The answer was there all along…only time my prey escaped me…stole her from the asylum where he worked…didn't notice the pain…stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long…asylum…shock treatments…like she'd never seen the sun before…no reason for me to touch her then…destroyed the old one in vengeance…I get you, but they get her…regret that I never got to taste…smelled even better than you…."

Guilt. Pain. Regret. Sadness. Confusion. Her emotions swirled so quickly that he could barely keep up. He couldn't take it anymore and snapped the screen shut, grabbing the camera from her. He was trying with all his might not to fling it out the window, in case she wanted to keep it. He knew she might want to, at least just for a short time. It was the only key to her past right now.

Alice continued to stare at where the camera had been a moment ago. She was very still, frozen, breathless. He could still feel those same emotions coming slower now, but still no where near normal feeling.

He could barely process it himself. An _asylum_. In a dark cell. Alice in the dark. No wonder she couldn't remember anything. In the _dark_. She was so light and full of life…how could anyone keep her in the dark? He started to get caught up in his own emotions and pulled back. She needed him right now.

He decided quickly to use a familiar technique to help her focus. Sometimes an intense vision could make her emotions flash rapidly like this and it was hard for her to sort it out. The only difference now was that it was real.

"Focus," he murmured.

He watched her finally take a breath. "Good. Breathe."

She listened to him, slowly breathing in and out again, her eyes still distant, staring silently straight ahead.

"Good," he whispered faintly, "Now focus. Find one thought and focus," he continued slowly.

She continued to breathe and he felt her emotions slowing down. During a vision, he could feel her become more calm as she did this, but today was different. There was no calm right now. He itched to help her feel any type of serenity, but controlled himself. He knew what she needed.

He felt her feel her emotions slower, finally focusing on one. The others were still in the immediate background, but she had pulled this one up front. Guilt. And also Regret. They were faint at first, and then very strong. _Very_ strong. He took a breath to steady himself. This was only the first round. But they would do this together and pull through.

She turned her head to look at him and he felt a very small bit of calm sneak into her. He wasn't sure if she noticed it, but he was glad it was there. The guilt and regret still overwhelmed everything else, though. Before she could ask, he shook his head to answer.

She disagreed, nodding yes.

"This is not your fault," he said aloud, forcefully, but quietly.

Her face asked _How is it not?_

"He would have done it either way. He enjoys torture and twisted mind games." He replied so intensely that she really did believe him. But she couldn't push it all out of her head…

"Alice. Focus. This did not happen because of you," he repeated, softly but firmly.

She didn't directly respond, but the guilt subsided enough that she could focus on the next round of emotions. Pain and Sadness.

He could barely endure feeling Alice experience so much negative emotion. He took her hand lightly, his eyes pleading her to let him take some of it away. She shook her head no and he understood why, but he didn't like it. She didn't deserve to suffer like this, feel so much pain. He knew that they would talk at length about everything together soon, but right now she needed to sort out what she was feeling.

"Jazz…my parents…I must have had them…but…they didn't…" she trailed off, her brow crinkling as confusion weaved in and out of the pain and sadness.

Her expression broke him. He couldn't just watch her hurting like this. It was torturous to him to see her this way. But he knew she knew this, and neither of them regretted it. It was just the way it was. They would do this together.

Alice reflexively breathed to try to calm herself.

She then searched for an answer in his face, "Jasper…what did I do wrong as a human? Why would my family lock me away? Could I have been terrible? Possibly dangerous?" she whispered.

He didn't have to touch her, hug her, kiss her, or embrace her in any way at that moment. He was openly feeling so much love toward her, especially at that moment, that it a simple touch would be pointless. It could never match his feelings for her, and he let her feel that.

"Alice, there is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ that you could have done to have deserved any of that. You did not do wrong. And I don't know how someone could just throw their family…their _child_…into an asylum...and let people keep them locked up…and treat them like animals. But you have _never_ been terrible. And there is no way that they could believe that their child was dangerous." Jasper replied passionately, his eyes burning into hers.

She closed her eyes, nodding, still taking everything in. She had so many questions…so much to think about.

"Maybe they never saw her on a shopping spree. Pretty dangerous, in my opinion…" Emmett chimed in from the front seat.

Jasper had almost forgotten about Carlisle and Emmett being there. He felt Alice's mood lighten ever so slightly at Emmett's comment, and he smiled reassuringly to her.

He felt her push back the emotions she was feeling, the confusion and wonder still dominant, but the pain and sadness covered for the moment. "Hey, don't tease me just because you're a terrible rock paper scissors player," she replied.

He grinned back at her as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Jasper and Alice exchanged a quick glance before entering the hotel.

_Will you be all right? Can I do anything? _was displayed on Jasper's face.

_You're here, that's all I need now. _Alice's eyes revealed.

He knew that they would get a chance to verbally talk when back in Forks. Right now, they had to protect their charade.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Part two of this chapter comes next, hopefully soon. Reviews make me very happy, even if it's just one word. =) Thanks!_


	7. Camera part deux: Shattered

_Continued from Chapter 6: Camera. [Read that one first to understand this one…]_

"All right, I was able to sneak behind the desk and change a few papers around. You officially checked out seven hours later than the actual check out date." Carlisle stated.

Alice and Jasper nodded in confirmation.

"Now all that's left is to go fall down some stairs, Alice," he continued.

Jasper felt Emmett's genuine disappointment and he patted him on the back. "Next time we need to destroy something, it'll be your turn."

"Yeah, yeah…" he grumbled, flipping onto the hotel couch and flicking through the channels at lightening speed.

"We'll meet you at home, then," Carlisle said, anxious to check in with Edward and Bella and then get back to Esme and Rosalie in Forks.

It had been decided that Alice would stop in to update Edward once their plan had been completed. "You know how to make it convincing. Be safe."

"Yep, will do," Alice said grinning, faking excitement. She was good at it. Only Jasper knew she wasn't really as happy as she was pretending. He didn't need to be able to feel her emotions to see it. Her smile wasn't right. He wondered if Carlisle had noticed and was just being polite by not saying anything.

"We'll be through shortly," he said as they closed the door behind them and walked to the stairs at the end of the hall. They were on the second floor, but the back-entrance stairs were steep. Private. What they needed. Looking down, he judged that they were roughly 18 feet from the bottom of the stairs. It would be considered a miracle that Bella had escaped death.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a fancy glass door that opened to a small foyer. The foyer had three huge windows on both sides of the second glass door, six windows total, plus the glass door.

She smiled at him, but her emotions didn't match it. They had been in the background when with Emmett and Carlisle, but he could feel the confusion and sadness from watching the tape start to push through her façade. She struggled to keep them at bay, but he didn't think she was going to make it much longer. He watched her closely, in case she needed him.

"Here I go!" she exclaimed, and dived gracefully down the stairs, tumbling twice in the air, and then gracefully through the first glass door.

The door shattered, and she lay amongst the broken glass for a brief second. He admired how beautiful she looked among the sparkling shards around her. Her dark hair absorbed the tiny crystals like glittering snowflakes.

Her black eyes met his and at that moment, she quit pretending to be all right. It was just the two of them, and she no longer had to hide it. He finally felt her control waver and she broke. Sorrow, anger, and confusion ripped through her.

He jumped quickly, landing on two feet next to her, but she was too swift. She sprang up and punched through the first window with her left fist, second with her right. With each punch, he could feel her anger and grief flare up briefly and then start to fade away slightly. She punched through the third window, and then went to the other side of the door and kicked through the fourth. The glass sprinkled onto the floor, tinkling on the linoleum. She broke the fifth and sixth windows by slapping her left palm against one and her right on the other simultaneously. She fell with the shattered glass to the floor and just laid there, her anger ebbing, her sorrow very slowly turning into relief. She was gasping, and he quickly realized that she was sobbing. In their near sixty years together, he had never seen his wife like this. They had had some pretty low times, and she had tearlessly cried before, but this was different.

Jasper sank down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her emotions. He didn't send her any calm feelings, but could not stop the overpowering love that he felt for her. He let her feel that, over and over, pressing his lips to her forehead as he cradled her in his arms.

He felt her breathing him in, and he laid his head on top of hers, taking in her scent as well. They didn't say anything for a long time. No words were needed.

He paid strict attention to her emotions, noticing every small change. The anger and sadness slowly dulled and the confusion followed. They were replaced by more calm emotions…a mix of acceptance, clarity, appreciation, and her love for him.

"Jazz, thank you--" she started, but he interrupted her.

"No need to."

She paused for a second and then said, "You know, all the times we wondered about me. About why I couldn't remember. It all makes so much sense now…how could we have missed it?"

"Seeing things in retrospect always makes them seem more obvious," he told her.

She nodded against him. "It's better that we finally know."

"No more blissful ignorance," he said.

"Right. But blissful ignorance is a lie. And I'm glad to know the truth…even if it hurts."

The negative emotions had totally faded back into the background now. She was nothing but calm and determined.

He didn't have to ask her. He knew what she would want to do next. "We'll find out more. We have a place to start now."

She nodded again. He untangled himself from her and stood up, offering her his hand much like she had offered him hers in the diner so long ago. She smiled at him. A real smile. And took it, springing up from her place on the floor.

Glass fell off of her and onto the floor with the rest. He brushed more glass off of her and delighted in the fact that her laughter matched the sound of the glass hitting the linoleum tile.

She brushed him off too and sighed. "I guess we've finished fabricating Bella's fall."

"Well, there's still a door left…."

The shared a quick glance, and without a word, the two burst through the remaining door, hand in hand, out into the clear night air.


	8. Anniversary

"You do realize that this is quite a challenge for me." Jasper told her.

"I know, but I'm not asking you to. I don't _need_ you to do anything for me." Alice reassured him.

"I want to, though. It feels…right," he said, thinking quite seriously.

Alice laughed at his concentrated expression, "Jazz, it's our one year anniversary. I'd be happy spending it however, wherever, as long as we're together."

He had brought it up a few times the past few days, but as their anniversary came closer, he found himself talking to her about it even more. He wanted to surprise her, to find a way to totally flabbergast her--but it was nearly impossible. She Saw _everything_!

He really couldn't complain. He loved that she Saw so much, especially since she always Saw them together, no matter what the situation. It was reassuring to know that such a light would always be with him. He had a hard time grasping the fact that he got to keep Alice in his life for what could be forever, according her visions.

She knew that he was trying to surprise her, but they both knew that if he was trying to plan something, she couldn't be surprised. He would have to act on impulse…it was the only way.

"It's very difficult for me to _not_ plan something. I'm quite skilled at planning things…" he talked more to himself, trying to figure out any other loopholes to surprising her.

"I haven't ever been to Paris…" Alice smiled, her eyes blank while in the vision, "the shops look spectacular…"

He sighed, "We'll go to Paris. Next week. The day after tomorrow. Whenever you want. But we can't do it tomorrow. It wouldn't be special enough…"

"The city of love wouldn't be special enough?" she teased with a grin.

"It's too cliché," he thought out loud.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that most star-crossed vampire lovers celebrate knowing each other for a year in Paris. Way too cliché."

He could feel her playfulness in her emotions. Happy, carefree, warm.

"You're enjoying my suffering very much, aren't you?" he teased, the serious façade slipping briefly.

"Not _very_ much. I just like to see your decisions. It's…eye opening. I'd never seen Paris before you thought of possibly taking me there," she explained.

Her emotions were wistful, reflecting on what she had seen based on his ideas.

"What did you see that was your favorite so far?" he asked, wondering which idea she was remembering.

"Paris really does look nice. I think I'd like it very much. But it would be fun to see Texas. It looks warm. Or…I don't really know much about the one thing I saw. It came more in the form of a photograph…it didn't move. So I guess it was just a fleeting thought... it was night, and there were colors…in the sky?" she was puzzled, thinking about it.

"Aurora Borealis. The Northern Lights. They appear in the sky very far north sometimes. No one really knows much about them yet…I read a small article about it a few months ago," he explained.

She smiled, "Let's see it all one day."

He agreed with her, loving her excitement, "We will."

She closed her eyes, nodding, "Yes. Its more certain. We will…I can't tell when. But we will."

He gave up, smiling as he watched her coming out of her vision. She met his gaze warmly.

"Alice, I'll stop trying to surprise you. What shall we do for our anniversary tomorrow?" he asked.

"You're giving up so quickly?" she ran her fingers along his scarred jaw line.

He grabbed her fingers with his own and pressed his lips to them. "I guess so. You're right…as long as we're together, we can do anything we want."

She smiled, "Sounds right to me."

* * * * *

"It's been one year," she said, squeezing his hand.

"That's the stool you were sitting on." Jasper told her, glancing into the window.

They stood outside of the diner in Philadelphia, one year after their initial meeting. Both had decided it would be pointless to go in--they wouldn't order anything anyway. Plus, they were just passing through…they would catch a flight out of Philadelphia to Paris in a few hours.

"It's the same man inside as it was last year." Alice noticed.

They were both lost in the memory for a minute.

"That first sight of you Alice…" he couldn't put it into words. She understood though and went up on her toes to kiss him lightly on his chin, but he managed to surprise her. He lifted her to meet his lips and caught her in a more passionate kiss than she had intended, or anticipated. He loved the flutter in her emotions, almost what her heart might have done if it was possible.

"I'll never forget the first sight of you either, Jasper," she told him after he set her back on the ground gently.

"The vision or the diner?"

"Well, both. The vision was…" she shook her head, "it was everything I was for you," was all she could say.

He felt the urge to kiss her again, but she went on, "And then in the diner…you were so wary at first, so nervous, so beautiful. I couldn't believe I was finally seeing you outside of my visions," she grinned, "you're even better in person, you know."

They exchanged the exact same look, both feeling whole, complete. He spoke first, "Shall we continue the stroll down memory lane?"

She nodded and they walked hand in hand down the street, eventually getting away from people, to the woods where Alice had first introduced him to animal blood.

As they walked through the woods, he saw a solitary white flower growing near them and it hit him. The epiphany. She would be totally taken by surprise because this was the first time he thought of it this way.

He bent down on one knee to pick the flower, and she paused, waiting for him. But he didn't stand up. Instead, her hand still in his, he met her warm butterscotch eyes. With his other hand he held out the flower to her and said,

"Alice, I love you. And I let you feel that. And you love me. And I feel that from you, everyday, no matter what. And I want us to feel that love, the best feeling I've ever known, for the rest of forever. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and he finally felt what it was like for her to feel pure shock. He grinned and after a second, she did too.

"You got me," she told him.

"I did. I surprised you. I achieved the impossible," he was proud of himself.

She leaned down, (though she didn't have to lean too far), to kiss him fervently. He took her face in his and kissed her back, their emotions flowing intensely.

He broke free from her quickly to gasp out, "So…yes?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed unnecessarily. They sank together into the dirt, surrounded by the trees.

Needless to say, they missed the flight to Paris.


	9. Reflections

Thanks for all of the reviews and adds. Let me know what you think of this one!

He sat in a chair by the fire in his study. A book laid open, forgotten on his lap. Alice was sprawled out on her stomach on the wooden floor, sketching. Everyone else was out hunting for the weekend.

As he stared into the orange flames, his mind was suddenly in another place.

**[the reward]**

_He watched as the flames licked over the parts, engulfing them, sending a sickly sweet odor into the air. The purple cloud of smoke rose high, blocking out the stars that were shining in the night sky. He was disappointed. He liked when he could see the stars._

_He felt someone approaching, but was not alarmed. The emotional climate of the person had the underlying tone of wildness; it was primitive. He recognized it as Maria. She stood next to him and put a tiny hand on his shoulder._

"_I'm impressed. You helped us to win in your first battle," her smooth voice said as she stood on her tip-toes to whisper into his ear._

"_Yes ma'am. I'm glad to have been able to do my duty," he replied respectfully._

_He felt her emotions become softer, a little embarrassed, "You saved me, soldier."_

_She was referring to an earlier part of the battle. One of the newborns in the opposing army had lunged at her and he had been close by. He took him out swiftly, only getting bit on the hand in the process, before moving on in the fight. He hadn't even exchanged glances with her when it happened._

"_I suppose I might have, ma'am. But I reckon you may have been all right without my interference." He rubbed his hand where he had been bit. It itched almost as much as his throat at the moment._

"_The venom will sting for a few days, but it will fade," she explained. _

_She then stood in front of him and moved her long dark curls to one side. The light of the fire cast an eerie glow onto her and in the light he could see a small, crescent-shaped scar on her pale neck._

"_It leaves a scar, but the stinging will cease."_

_She grabbed his hand quickly, then. He was surprised at the change in her emotions. Her underlying feral emotions dominated, mixed with lust and appreciation. He eyed her curiously._

_She brought his hand closer to her and then moved her face to where he had been bitten. She pressed her lips to the irritated scar gently, causing a tingly feeling to shoot through him. The wound was too new for him to feel anything but discomfort at her touch, but he thought, possibly incorrectly, that she meant well._

_He allowed himself to get caught up in her emotions. He liked the desire she was feeling for him. It was a lot better than the hate and rage he had felt in battle just minutes ago. He found himself wanting to be closer to her, his animal instincts kicking in._

_She helped this along by taking his face in her hands and tugging him down so that they were cheek to cheek. _

"_Kiss my neck, Jasper," she whispered seductively into his ear, "And that's an order."_

_They were together through the night. It was rough, fulfilling a deep animalistic need. When she was finally finished with him, she smiled, but the emotions he felt from her didn't match her face. He felt that she was satisfied, but almost smug. _

_She didn't give him too much time to contemplate it though._

"_Shall we hunt?"_

_He nodded and they stood together. As they walked away from what was now just a pile of ashes, she suddenly turned and kissed him brutally on the mouth. _

"_Keep winning me new cities to hunt in and you can be assured that you will be rewarded," she said with another one of those smiles that didn't fit her emotions. On that note, she ran off to find her next prey. He followed blindly._

He gasped as he came out of his thoughts. He felt that if it were possible, he would be in a cold sweat, trembling. It was a sickly feeling--he felt shaky, vulnerable. He hated to be vulnerable.

He was suddenly aware of two tiny hands on either side of his face and then there was a flash -_taking his face in her hands-. _

She quickly took her hands away, understanding the panicked look in his eyes.

"Jasper?" she whispered tenderly.

He focused on the person standing in front of him, a petite silhouette in front of the fire.

"Alice," he whispered automatically, instinctively reaching for her small hands. She let him take them into his larger ones and squeezed reassuringly.

"Lost in thought?" she stated, more than questioned.

At his nod, she smiled apologetically, "I saw you but I didn't understand…not until I felt it from you…"

"You…you felt what?" He hadn't been aware of projecting his feelings onto her in his daydream.

"I felt…despair? I think. Some confusion…some apathy," she explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's okay. I just wanted to check that you were all right," her warm eyes were concerned as she searched his face for an answer.

"I'm all right," he reassured her, his thoughts becoming more clear now. "Just…reminiscing."

She nodded and brushed her fingers against his face lightly before going back to her drawing. She knew it was likely that he was remembering something they had already talked about. If he wanted to share with her, he would do so in his own time.

He got up from his chair then, placing his book carefully on his seat. He strolled over to the wooden window seat and sat, his back against the wall, staring out into what was just starting to become the morning. It was light in the distance, but still dark as he gazed out into the forest.

**[the punishment]**

"RUN_ Charlotte!" Peter exclaimed from beside him. The white-blonde woman in front of him did just that. Peter, with one last pleading glance to Jasper, followed after her._

_Peter's look begged him to understand, to not come after them. Jasper closed his eyes, feeling a strange warmth coming from both of them, despite their determination and fear. He liked the warmth. It felt…very unfamiliar. But somewhat…pleasant? He hadn't felt true positive emotions like that in quite some time. He sent waves of calm in Peter's direction, hoping they would reach him, and that Peter would understand. No one would chase them._

"_Do you want me to bring them back, Whitlock?" Davis, another of Maria's favorites, along with he and Peter, asked._

"_No. Let them be. It's not worth it." Jasper ordered. He was higher in rank than Davis, and therefore had to be obeyed._

_He felt Davis's reluctance, and then acceptance._

_Jasper wondered briefly where they would go, what they would do without Maria's army. Would they start their own? Would he one day have to fight against Peter, his comrade, for Maria? He hoped that day would never come._

_The two finished off the remaining newborns alone, not needing Peter's help. All Jasper had to do was keep the climate calm to a point of lethargy and he could keep them under control. When the last one had been destroyed, he sighed, their anguish still resonating throughout his body. _

"_I'll meet you back at the house," Davis said, exiting. _

_Jasper only nodded, a bit too late. He felt weak, drained. He needed to feed._

_He gathered himself together, setting the remains on fire and slowly trekking to the main house to find Maria. It was easier to hunt when the two of them went together. They could sometimes convince a small group of humans to follow them and then feed on more than just one for that night. Sometimes they fed on up to three or four, each, until they were overly satisfied and feeling stronger._

_As he got closer, he saw that she was standing on the wooden porch of the house. Her emotions told him she was angry and slightly disappointed. Mostly angry. He approached her carefully and then mustered up calm feelings to send to her._

"_Stop, Jasper," she ordered sharply._

"_You're angry," he stated simply, withdrawing the calm._

"_Peter is gone," she said, a flicker of malice present in her voice and emotions. Jasper was wary of the malice, but it soon faded into anger again._

"_Yes. He and a newborn…they ran off."_

"_And you just let them, is this correct?"_

"_I assume you talked with Davis."_

_As if on cue, Davis came out of the house behind Maria. His emotions were arrogant, satisfied. "Yes, I explained the situation," he answered for her._

_Maria smiled at Davis, "Go fetch me a few from San Angelo. Their blood tastes the sweetest to me. I'll meet with you later. You've done well," she instructed him._

_Davis silently brushed past Jasper as he left to do Maria's bidding, but Jasper could feel his excitement. This wasn't going to be good._

"_Follow me, please, my dear Jasper," her voice was bittersweet and he could feel her anger and excitement as well. _

_She led him through the old house, to the basement._

"_You understand that when you go against me, there are consequences," she said matter-of-factly._

"_I never 'went against you,' Maria," he defended himself._

_She spun around and glared at him, "You do not address your leader that way."_

_He tasted her emotions, feeling no difference in her fury, "I apologize," he replied._

_She continued, "I have no use for those who choose to betray my wishes. When you let Peter run off, you did just that. Therefore, you must prove to me that you do wish to serve me…that you want to continue to be here with me."_

"_I would do anything to prove my loyalty," he responded immediately, though internally, he was starting to question whether that was true._

"_Great," she said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "start proving." And with that said, ten wild, brand new vampires stepped out of the shadows._

_* * * * *_

_Twenty-two. There were twenty-two new crescents etched into his skin. Two on his jaw, four on his back, thirteen across his stomach, one above his eye, and two on his right shoulder. He had fought them off of him, sometimes a few at a time, dismembering until they were all destroyed. Breathing heavily, he took a box of matches out of his pocket and started the fire. There had been so many fires…_

_Maria came down from her perch at the top of the stairs, applauding him slowly, her red eyes shining in amusement. "Well, Jasper Whitlock, I must say your fighting skills are immaculate."_

"_I learn from the best," he stated, desperately trying to ignore the burning scars all over his body._

_She strolled around him like a hawk circling her prey. She was impressed, but he could still feel a bit of anger flare spontaneously every few seconds. _

"_Mmm…I suppose I can't disagree with that," she said, still circling. _

"_Have I put your fears at ease, then?" he asked, hoping _she _wouldn't want to fight him now. He didn't know if he could turn against her._

"_I'm going to be honest with you, Jasper. I'm still not so sure…how do I know that you weren't just protecting yourself for your own good? I mean…it would make sense that you would just fight to save yourself, not for me…" she speculated._

"_Name what you need from me, Maria, and I shall obey," he stated, hoping she wouldn't request for him to fetch Peter for her. He didn't know if he could do that. He was puzzled at the ambiguous nature his thoughts had taken lately._

_She was closer to him now. His instincts were screaming at him to back away, but he knew it was inevitable. Maria would do with him what she wanted. And he knew he would let her._

_He felt only her satisfaction as she took his left wrist to her mouth. "Hold still, dear Jasper. It will be over soon," she whispered into his arm. And then she bit him._

_He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to grab his wrist away from her. It would hurt worse if he moved._

_She kept her teeth in his skin for what seemed to be just a minute or two, pooling all of her venom into his skin. It started out as an itch, then a burn, then searing pain. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Defensively, he lunged at the exposed top part of her chest, biting and taking her by surprise. She sprung away from him then, crouching in front of him, her eyes flashing._

_He was ready to fight her, when she laughed, her emotions giving way to that consistent wildness that he always felt from her emotional climate. She stood up slowly, all feelings of anger replaced with pride and a small flash of lust. Very slowly, she moved to stand in front of him._

"_You surprised me. A very good move. You can stay…but I don't want another slip-up like this again from you, Jasper."_

_He didn't say anything, his wrist burning to the point that he felt he would cry out if he opened his mouth. He refused to let her see him do that._

_Her emotions spiked in excitement. "Davis is back. If he's brought enough, I shall take pity on you and share. Meet me upstairs when you're ready," she told him as she started up the stairs. _

_At the top step he heard her pause. "Oh, and Jasper?"_

"_Hmm," was all he could manage._

_He saw her peak through the wooden banister down at him. They locked eyes, red on red._

"_I don't want to destroy you…you're a major asset. Don't force me into that position." And with that said, she left him._

The first thing he saw were her golden eyes. So kind. So concerned. So unlike the red he had just been remembering.

He then noticed that his right hand was gripping his left wrist tightly. He relaxed and let his hands drop into his lap.

Alice was sitting across from him on the window seat. Her legs were pulled up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them. She looked closely at him, waiting for him to speak.

"More flashbacks…I'm all right," he repeated his earlier statement.

"You _are_ all right," she told him, "we're together."

He nodded, leaning his head against the cool glass window.

"Jazz."

Jasper looked over at his Alice. Her face was calm, her eyes were searching his, her emotions were full of concern.

He opened his arms and she crawled into his lap, her back against his stomach and her head nestled under his neck. He closed his arms around her, taking in her scent, but also her emotions. He soaked up the purity of her love, her warmth.

She took his hand in hers and stroked the back of it daintily. "I want to show you what you look like when you get lost like that," she said after a while.

"Show me," he whispered into her ear.

She slipped out of his arms and grabbed her sketch pad and then ran back, fitting herself into the same position she had been in a second ago.

She opened it to the exact drawing and he looked over the top of her head.

She had captured him perfectly. No camera or mirror could ever come close to her drawing of him. His eyes were tortured and foggy. They stared out the window, not seeing what was outside. His face was like stone, blank, but at the same time, she had captured the pain that he had been feeling.

"Did you draw this from what you observed or what you felt from me?" he asked.

"Both," she replied steadily.

He held her tighter, letting her feel how much he cared for her, how much he appreciated her sharing in any of his lingering pain and not judging him. She accepted him fully, and he did the same for her.

She stroked his hand again, her love-filled emotions the same as his own. She knew him. Every part of him. And she understood about these rare bad days.

They looked at themselves in the window. The reflection was slightly distorted, but it made them appear to be just one person.


	10. Trust

Jasper stared down at the magnificent pixie who had hopped off of a barstool and into his life only three days earlier.

She felt his gaze and grinned up at him, "What are you thinking about?"

He hesitated. He still wasn't used to speaking openly with someone. Trusting someone. His brain told him to be wary. She was too open, too light, too curious about him. His brain wondered why she was so trusting of him. Couldn't she see his scars? The color of his eyes? Couldn't she see _him_?

His heart, however…his heart was drawn to her. There was an invisible tug that drew him closer. He had begun to notice, in the past twelve hours or so, that he was very uncomfortable being away from her, even for an instant. That she had the power to make him uncomfortable warned his brain even more.

His heart battled his brain's caution, telling him that even if he trusted no one ever again, he should trust her. She was _good._ He had forgotten what good felt like. It was amazing.

"I'm thinking about you," he finally responded.

She was used to his delayed responses, especially when she asked him a direct question. It was almost as if she expected them. She had explained to him in the first hour that they were together about her visions, especially about the ones of him.

He had been particularly interested about what she had seen of him, so she told him about every specific time she had seen him--as well as where she had been, what she had been wearing, and what she had been doing each time. Once she started talking, it was hard to get her to stop. But she _amused_ him. He found it strange that this little person could have such an effect on him.

He liked her emotions too. He found that they were becoming even easier to read the more time he spent with her. It had only been three days and already he was picking up on even the slightest changes. Right now he could distinctly feel a spark of overwhelming happiness when he told her he was thinking about her. He didn't quite understand it.

"You're happy about that," he told her before she could respond to him.

"I am," she agreed, still smiling at him, "what about me are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about why I _feel_ I should trust you and why I _think_ I shouldn't," he said, blatantly honest.

She didn't miss a beat. "Are you leaning more towards what you feel or what you think?" He could feel that she was genuinely curious.

"I like what I feel and I usually trust what I think," he responded quickly now.

"'Usually' implies that you make exceptions sometimes," she stated.

"That it does. But I haven't made many exceptions…most often what I feel and what I think are the same," he said.

They were silent again for a few minutes. He used the pause to take in the warmth of her emotions, concentrating harder to feel everything he could from her. She was mainly happy, calm, excited. Then there was that one feeling that stood out, underlying everything. It was a wonderful feeling, but he couldn't put a name to it. Deep below this feeling, he could feel traces of confusion, a slight sadness, but they were very subdued. He doubted she even felt them, and if she did, it was rare, fleeting.

"Jasper?" she said finally.

He felt a weird pang of joy flutter in his stomach when she said his name. She had so many unfamiliar emotions to her, and now she was causing him to feel inferior emotions as well. What baffled him more was how he liked feeling them.

"Yes?"

He felt her feeling just the slightest bit of nervousness as she spoke.

"What you feel is all real," she said slowly, "…you can trust me."

His red-wine colored eyes met her gold ones and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the intensity of them. He wondered if his eyes could ever look like hers. They were beautiful.

"I want to trust you…" he whispered, his walls slowly crumbling. She was so close to breaking through…

She took a step closer to him so that their bodies were a centimeter away from each other.

"I want you to trust me. I'll wait as long as you need me to," she said, looking up at him. He whole-heartedly believed her.

She moved almost impulsively then, as if she had been trying to restrain herself and then suddenly couldn't anymore. She reached her right hand up to his face and brushed her fingers lightly over the scars along his jaw line. He flinched at her touch.

"Its okay," she whispered soothingly, "I would never hurt you."

He had felt a sense of contentment flow through her when she had touched his face. He continued to look into her eyes as he spoke.

"But I might hurt you, Alice. And I don't want to."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Jasper. You'll like me too much."

She said this seriously, but the statement struck him as quite funny. He noticed her eyes lighten and realized that his own eyes had probably given away his amusement.

His expression must have given her more confidence, because she slowly reached up again and ran her fingers over the same scars. He didn't flinch this time. Instead, he concentrated how nice it felt to feel her smooth skin against his face. Her touch was gentle, loving. He couldn't remember the last time he had been touched by a hand that was capable of love.

He found himself giving in to what he felt over what he thought and abruptly began to speak.

"I was…I was wild, Alice. I…" he struggled to find the right words, all the while judging her reaction.

She was perfectly still, her eyes wide, but delighted that he was talking. So he continued.

"Maria…the one who changed me…I've mentioned her briefly, but not in detail."

Alice nodded to show she remembered, but didn't speak, not wanting to interrupt him.

"She had a certain…hold on me. I found out later that it was the same hold on every one of her chosen soldiers…but it was how she controlled things. How she got things done. It was a military tactic, I see that now. But at the time I was naive. Vampire life was new to me…"

He went on to explain, rather graphically, what life had been like for him, living with Maria. He found that once he started talking, it was hard to stop, and wondered briefly if that was how it was for Alice when she began to talk to him.

He went on, and told her about all of the battles and of all the lives they took. He explained about the ranks, and how Maria rewarded and punished them. He told her of destroying the newborns after they had reached their one year mark, and how it had all eventually taken its toll on him. He poured his heart out to her.

When he was done, he stopped and searched her golden eyes for any hidden feelings of disgust. He didn't immediately feel anything negative from her. Just relief, as well as that wonderful warm feeling he had been feeling since he met her. Something else too…sadness?

"You aren't disgusted," he stated, confused.

She shook her head, her light voice replying simply, "No."

"Why not?" he asked almost desperately. He wanted her to be disgusted. If she was as good as he felt she was, she should be disappointed in him.

"You thought it was the only way," she told him.

He wondered how she knew that. This only drew him closer to her.

He could only nod.

"Maria used you," Alice whispered, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He realized that this was where her sadness was coming from.

He nodded again, so deep into her emotions that he couldn't decipher which were his and which were hers.

She slowly took his hand. It felt warm in his own. Maria and the others had always felt so cold to him…he was really starting to enjoy this warmth.

She brought his hand to her face and placed it gently against her cheek. She put her hand over his and closed her eyes, leaning into his palm.

Her emotions engulfed him, stronger than ever, and it was suddenly hard to breathe. He loved her. He didn't know how it was possible, but he couldn't help feeling complete in her presence. He gave himself over to her right then. It was as if his wall had never existed. He had been brainwashed for so long…how could he not trust his heart in that moment?

"Will you tell me more?" Alice murmured, slowly opening her eyes to meet his.

"You want to hear more?" His kept his hand against her cheek, rubbing his thumb slowly across her cheekbone.

She spoke fervently now, "Would you think it strange if I said I wanted to hear everything? That I wanted to know everything about you? I want to know how you got each of your scars," she moved to brush her fingers over his feathered arms.

"I want to know what you feel…what you did on your own before you walked into the diner…what you want to do in the future…I saw glimpses of some things but I want to hear it all from you. I want to _know_ you…" she said this enthusiastically, her voice ringing with passion. Passion about him.

He stared at her, breathing in her energy and bathing in that warm emotion she gave off. It was stronger as she spoke, he realized, and he could feel it on his own when he thought of her. He hadn't felt warmth since the day he had been changed. Now, a century later, he hadn't felt cold since he met her.

"Alice," he loved the hot rush up his spine when he said her name.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for your reviews, adds, and alerts. They make me very happy! :) Any comments, ideas, etc that you want to leave in a review are all appreciated...


	11. Questions

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and adds! I so greatly appreciate your feedback/comments.  
This chapter is a little different...just an idea I felt the need to write. Let me know what you think!

* * *

_Takes place still early on in their relationship....

* * *

_

Jasper and Alice lay together on an abandoned hammock in the middle of the woods. They were balanced on it perfectly, both looking up into the heavy branches of the trees that blocked out the sky. Occasionally they would glance at one another, content just to have their arms touching as they laid.

They were playing twenty questions. He loved the pure bliss that emanated from her as they spoke--it was catching. He soon found that he enjoyed answering her questions just as much as he liked to ask them. He liked to feel the emotions that his responses brought out in her.

"Gold or silver?" she asked.

"Silver jewelry, gold anything else," he said, "clouds or stars?"

"Mmm…both. Clouds if they're especially fluffy, stars if the night is clear enough to make them sparkle. Same question."

"Stars," he answered, "I haven't seen enough of the clouds to know if I like them or not."

"We'll have to work on that," she answered with a grin before asking, "Snowmen or snow angels?"

"I haven't…"

She interrupted, "Please don't tell me you haven't done either…"

He didn't say anything.

Her eyes widened, "The next place we travel must have snow. And many clouds. You don't know what you're missing," she told him.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "It's a deal," he responded, "we will make snow angels and look at the clouds." This satisfied her.

"Now, favorite season?"

"Autumn. I like the colors," she continued, "favorite animal?"

"To look at or to eat?" Jasper replied.

"Either."

"Well I've only eaten deer, squirrels, rabbits, and once a bear since I've been with you," he answered, "so I guess…I enjoyed the bear the most."

"Why the bear?"

"It provided the most…and it was more challenging than the others."

She grinned, agreeing, "I like the challenges. Wait until you try the mountain lions. Or maybe one day we'll make it to Africa or something and try something really wild. Like a panther."

"Or a cheetah," he added.

"Or a rhino."

"I would love to see you hunting a rhino," he admitted with a smile.

"I would love to hunt a rhino, so I can probably promise you that you will see that one day," she said matter-of-factly, her voice tinkling.

He laughed. "My turn now."

She waited patiently, her gold eyes glowing, enjoying the surprise of the spur-of-the-moment questions they were coming up with.

"Okay…favorite flower?"

He felt her sigh, "I love all flowers. Carnations are fun, roses are romantic, but somehow a little sad, daisies seem happy…I don't know. I think they're all beautiful. No favorite. Or maybe they're all my favorite."

He accepted the answer with a nod, "Your turn."

She thought for a moment, and then he felt her cheerful emotions falter, becoming uneasy.

"You can ask me anything," he reminded her, wondering what could make her feel uncomfortable all of the sudden.

She hesitated, her uneasiness overlapping with burning curiosity.

His brow furrowed as he seriously wondered what she could be thinking to ask, but he didn't push her.

She paused for another moment before asking quietly, "Jasper…what does human blood taste like?"

He felt the venom pool in his throat at the thought of it.

He swallowed, asking, "You've…never tasted human blood? Not even in the beginning?"

"No…I saw you and then I saw Carlisle hunting with Esme, his mate. They were hunting animals, so I did too," she told him, still uneasy, her innocence apparent.

He suddenly turned to kiss her forehead and he felt some of her discomfort melt away. She smiled in response, but the curiosity was still there. "Human blood," he said, thinking for a moment, "well…I guess it tastes how it smells," he replied simply, swallowing more venom.

"It smells delicious," she admitted.

"It is," he said, "it's pleasantly warm and just slides down your throat, soothing the burn…for a moment, you don't feel that itch. The need is fulfilled. It's similar to drinking animal blood, only instead of the blandness, it's…well, it's as sweet as it smells. You feel…more than just satisfied. You enjoy it," he explained, knowing that if a human happened to be nearby at the moment, he wouldn't be able to resist.

"You didn't enjoy it though," Alice stated, recalling a conversation they had when they had first met.

He grimaced, "The blood tastes amazing. A thousand times better than animal blood. But feeling everything they feel as they're slowly dying as you drink…it becomes unbearable after a while."

"Do you think I would like their blood?" she asked him, all insecurities forgotten.

He thought hard about his answer before responding.

"We won't know unless you try it, but I would never want you to. It's probably easier to resist if you don't," he said finally, "but to directly answer you…I think you'd love the taste, but feel too much remorse after. You love just about everyone, humans included. You wouldn't like taking a life just because human blood tastes better than animal blood. And I don't think you'd enjoy hunting a human…only someone very apathetic or very sadistic can enjoy hunting humans." He wondered which he was--apathetic or sadistic.

She nodded, absorbing everything he said, appreciating his honesty and the fact that he knew her so well already.

They laid in silence for a few moments before she spoke again, "Your turn."

"My turn?"

"Your turn to ask me a question," she clarified.

He had almost forgotten that this had been part of a game. Jasper decided to just say what he was thinking, once again. He whole-heartedly loved how open he could be with her. She was what had been missing before.

"Am I the apathetic or sadistic?" he asked clearly, honestly wanting her to answer him. He couldn't decide.

"You don't hunt humans anymore, so you aren't either," she answered immediately.

"But I still have trouble resisting them," he admitted, "so which am I?"

He could feel her protectiveness of him coming out. She turned to look him in the eyes, gold now facing gold, "You aren't sadistic because if you were, all of the fear and pain and panic associated with death would make you crave their blood even more. You'd _want_ to kill them, not just for the sustenance, but for the thrill of it. You enjoy the blood, but their emotions desperately depress you. So you're not sadistic."

He wondered why he was unable to see himself as clearly as she could see him.

She continued, determined, "And if you were apathetic, then you wouldn't enjoy killing, but you wouldn't _not_ enjoy it either. It wouldn't matter to you, because they'd just be humans. But their pain gets to you. It effects you. It's not apathy if you feel something," she told him.

"If I'm neither, than what am I?" he questioned.

"Compassionate?" she tried.

"I don't think that that would be the right word to describe me…" he said slowly.

"I think it fits. You care enough about your prey that when it hurts, you hurt."

"I don't want to care about my prey though, I just _do,_" he confessed, slightly ashamed.

"You do without even realizing it. That's deep compassion. And while we're speaking of it, I'm not apathetic or sadistic, either," she offered.

"You and I seem to be in the same boat," Jasper told her, "we drink animal blood because we feel too much remorse for killing humans," he stated.

She nodded next to him, "I think that makes us sort of remarkable."

He agreed, "We're definitely rare."

"Absolutely."

He ran his fingers over her eyebrows, admiring her beautiful gold eyes, "As long as we can be rare together, I don't mind being remarkable."

* * *


	12. Alaska

Jasper was reading in their living room when she appeared in the doorway. Her tiny hands gripped the door frame, holding her up, as she leaned into the room.

"Why do I see myself hunting a polar bear?"

He stifled a grin, not looking up from his book, "Don't you think you could answer that one a little better than I could, Alice?"

"Jazz!" He felt frustration nipping at her excitement as she made a face, "Where are you taking us?"

He sighed, putting his book down, pretending that she was disturbing him.

"Somewhere cold," he said simply.

"But _where?_ I can't figure it out," she said, bouncing on her toes.

He didn't answer.

"I'll attack…" she threatened playfully, her innocent face twisting into a menacing glare. He could just detect a glint of amusement in her dark eyes.

"Attack, then," he challenged nonchalantly.

She lunged at him immediately, but he anticipated the forward assault. He jumped up, crouching on the top of the armchair he had been sitting in. His book slid to where his lap had been only moments ago, where Alice was now. She glanced at the book.

"Freud?"

"For today," he answered.

She nodded in acknowledgment and then jumped at him again without warning.

He leaped out of her reach, landing in front of the chair while she landed gracefully behind it. He heard her turn around swiftly, but she couldn't see over the large chair. Jasper knew this. He took advantage of her blind spot and came at her directly over the chair, but she had moved to the side. He landed right next to her.

She grinned at him, saying, "I saw you coming. You're very pre--"

He growled playfully and caught her around the middle, turning her around so her back was against his stomach. He gripped her close to him and whispered into her ear, "You weren't, by chance, going to say "predictable," were you?"

She giggled and reached her free arms backward above her head, locking them around his neck. She tugged to bring his head down until she was bending back slightly and he was bending forward, looking into her upside-down face.

"Of course not," she answered lightly, "I was going to say…pretty."

"I'm 'pretty?' _That _was your threatening taunt? Well, I guess I would prefer to be called 'handsome' over 'pretty,' but not enough to tackle you over it."

He felt her amusement and grinned at her, giving her a quick peck on the chin because that's where his lips were closest to on her inverted face. Her emotions were amplified by their touch. He was thoroughly enjoying her lighthearted excitement.

She grinned at his kiss and unlocked her arms. He loosened his grip on her enough to let her spin around and face him, but then he pulled her against him again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him, her chin resting right about where his heart was.

"Jazz, where are you taking us?"

"Someplace where polar bears live," he answered, still dodging the question.

He loved to feel her curiosity--she was rarely ever curious, always being able to see the answer. He was not planning to tell her because he knew as soon as he made the decision to tell, she would be able to see it in the future.

She started to protest, but he leaned down and softly met her lips with his to quiet her.

"Shh…" he said when he pulled away, "go pack some winter outfits. Plane leaves in an hour."

Her eyes widened and her face lit up, "Alaska?"

His brow furrowed, confused, "But I wasn't going to tell you…"

She grinned, "I saw what flight we were getting on."

He growled quietly and she laughed as he playfully chased her into their room to pack.

* * * * *

They were in northwestern Alaska. Population…well, Jasper had seen three humans so far. He wasn't complaining.

Alice danced through the town, marveling at how white everything was.

She turned to him then, her dark hair and eyes very apparent against the pallor of her skin and the snowy environment around her.

"Jazz, there's enough to make a snowman!"

"I'd say we could even make two…" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out and then laughed as a small snowflake landed on it. She took it off of her tongue and placed it on her palm, admiring its intricate beauty with wide eyes. She blew it off of her palm then and inhaled the frigid air.

"It even smells cold," she stated, taking everything in at once.

He soaked up the purity of her happiness, pleased to discover that it matched the level of his own. He was just as excited to be in such a remote, cold place with her. He felt like he could be more of himself here.

Just then a door of a local shop opened, sending a blast of warm air toward them, bringing the scent of humans with it. He swallowed, his throat suddenly on fire. He felt Alice's control waver just slightly, drawn to the sweet scent. This distracted him from his own struggle. It had been too long since they had last hunted.

"Alice," he said clearly, not taking another breath just yet.

She tore her stare from the two humans that had just exited the shop and looked over at him, her black eyes slightly fevered, meeting his own.

"We should find those polar bears," she said hesitantly, not breathing either.

He nodded and took her hand, together, they raced toward the coast.

* * * * *

The coast was completely deserted, not a human for miles. They scanned the view of the Chukchi Sea as they stood on the shore of ice. The smooth, solid ice went out for about 200 feet before turning into deep blue water with chunks of ice floating in it. They could see quite a few bears out in the middle of the sea, some swimming, some floating on the ice.

"We're swimming for our meal?" he asked her, interested in the idea of hunting in water. He hadn't ever done that.

She slipped into a vision before shaking her head, "I don't see us swimming for it…" she glanced around until she discovered what she was looking for. She smiled.

"This way."

He followed her down the coast for about half of a mile until they came across two giant white bears. "Perfect," she whispered, her lips curving up to reveal her shining white teeth.

He slipped into a crouch next to her. "Bet I can catch mine first. Loser has to try a sea lion."

They had seen quite a few sea lions on their walk to find the polar bears, but neither thought they looked at all appetizing or fun to hunt.

He felt her emotions dim as she slipped into a vision. She smiled, coming out of it, "Deal."

She started to sneak up on the bear closest to her. The fact that she had been so willing to take his bet probably meant that she would win, but he didn't care. He'd play anyway.

And so they hunted. He had to chase his for a moment before he leapt onto it's back. He quickly glanced to see if Alice had won yet just in time to watch as she flung all 90 pounds of herself onto the 300 pound bear, wrestling with it for a moment before she sunk her teeth into its neck.

His curiosity had lost him the bet. He laughed and shook his head before giving himself over entirely to his instincts. He played with his bear for a moment before finally burying his head into its coarse fur and biting. His venom took effect on the bear almost immediately as he drank the bland warmth from the nape of its neck. His thirst wasn't entirely quenched as he finished the bear, but he was satisfied. He felt full enough.

Alice skipped over to him, not a drop on her. Her eyes were their warm honey color again as she grinned at him, "I win."

"You knew you'd win," he said laughing.

She shook her head, "Actually, I saw you winning. I'm happy to be wrong this time though, I'm really not in the mood for sea lion."

She was proud of herself, he could feel.

He smiled at her, "Well, a bet's a bet. Let's find me a sea lion…"

* * * * *

"I do not like sea lions," Jasper stated plainly as they walked along the ice.

Alice chuckled, "They pretty much taste how they look, I assume?"

"Worse," he said, "I don't want to think about it anymore."

She laughed again before starting to skate along the ice, changing the subject, "Have you ever ice skated before?"

He shook his head, grateful to get the memory of the sea lion out of his head, "Never."

"_Never_ never? Not even when you were human?" she inquired.

"Never never. We didn't get a lot of ice in Texas," he explained.

He watched as she gracefully skated away from him before jumping into a twirl in the air and landing perfectly, "I don't think I've ever skated either," she said.

He admired how beautiful she looked, part dancing and part skating, before joining her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

She smiled at his gesture and took his hand, "You may."

As they glided around on the ice together, the sun poked out from behind the clouds. He watched as she took in a breath at the sight of him, his scarred body sparkling in the sunlight. They had seen each other many times in the sunlight before, but something about the way the ice reflected the light as well made both of them look even more beautiful. He was equally mesmerized by the smooth diamonds of her skin.

Jasper then skated further out, beckoning her to come with him. She followed swiftly and joined him where the ice met the ocean. They danced along the edge of the water for a moment and then he led her right into the water with a splash.

Her emotions sparked with delight as they floated together, laughing and swimming as the frost gathered in their hair, though the water did not feel cold against their skin.

"Let's see if we can see up through the ice," Alice said suddenly before diving under the water and swimming under the ice where they had just been standing a short time ago.

Jasper followed her until they were both submerged four feet under the ice, looking up.

Everything was more beautiful underwater. The water was mainly clear with little flecks of ice floating around them. The flecks reflected the sun that shined down through the transparent ice above them. It was so silent, so tranquil.

Jasper felt a twinge of desire from Alice as she peered over at him. She looked otherworldly, her white skin casting sparkling rainbows around her in the water. He had never seen anything more utterly gorgeous than she.

He swam closer to her, looking at the beauty of her glowing face, taking in her warm love for him. She touched his face then and her desire for him was amplified. He was overwhelmed by the intensity of what he felt from her and on his own. He could think of nothing but her.

They made love under the silent waters of the sea until it was dark enough to surface to the stars.

* * *

A/N: _I know this one covered a lot, but once I started, I kept seeing more things they would be doing while visiting Alaska!_

_And thank you, all of you, for your amazing reviews. I review replied if I could, and to SM and alicegirl9898, I thank you too for your kind words. Review again please…I'm always interested in your thoughts!_


	13. Breaking

Alice, Edward, and Emmett stared down at the lifeless body of the woman in front of them.

"I should have seen it…I should have stopped him…I've been able to before…" Alice was saying.

Emmett shook his head, "This isn't anyone's fault. I could have tackled him too. Or Edward could have heard his thoughts in time and done something. But we couldn't. It just happened too fast," his gold eyes met hers as he repeated, "this isn't anyone's fault."

She grimaced as a vision swept over her, "He's…very disappointed in himself."

"These things happen. Sometimes it becomes so hard…" Edward said.

"If it wasn't him it would have been one of us. She smelled so good…he was just the fastest," Emmett admitted, unashamed.

Alice picked up on a slight hint of envy in his tone. Was he feeling like he lost something to Jasper? Edward affirmed her thoughts with a slight nod.

She would have laughed if she hadn't been worrying about Jasper. Her new brother Emmett was just as competitive in real life as her visions had showed her.

"I have to go talk to him," Alice said decidedly, concern etched into her flawless face.

Edward nodded, "Go to him. Would you like us to wait here for you?"

She hesitated, slipping into a vision, "Yes, could you?" she asked, even though Edward had seen her vision as well.

"Sure will. Don't worry…we'll take care of it." Emmett told her, inclining his head slightly toward the woman's body.

She nodded, and after a quick smile of silent thanks, sprinted into the woods.

She knew that she could trust Edward and Emmett to bury the body and hide any evidence that they had been there. It would be as if nothing had ever happened.

Alice followed Jasper's scent until she came upon a stream. He sat on the bank of it, his back toward her as he stared into the river.

He didn't move as she dropped down to sit next to him. They sat in silence for a while. She gazed into the river with him, staring at his tortured red eyes in the reflection. Every so often she felt a prick of anxiety mixed with disappointment wash over her from Jasper, only to be quickly pulled back by him. She knew he didn't want to overwhelm her with his grief.

She concentrated on feeling nothing but love and forgiveness for him, finally reaching over and putting her small palm against his scarred arm, hoping to amplify her positive feelings.

"Stop it, Alice," he spoke sharply. He had never been harsh with her, but she had seen this conversation already in a vision. It wouldn't be pretty, but unless the future changed, it should end all right.

"What do you want me to stop, Jazz?" she asked calmly.

"Don't feel like that for me right now," he said, his voice clearly upset.

"Why not?" she questioned immediately, not skipping a beat.

"Because I can't bear it. Not now. I don't deserve it."

"You can't tell me how to feel," she replied stubbornly.

That triggered the breaking point. His red eyes widened, meeting her gold ones, "I can't? Sure I can. I can tell anyone how to feel! You want happiness? Here!"

He played with her emotions, sending a wave of bliss her way. She felt the joy bubbling in her, but successfully suppressed it, watching him crash.

"You want despair? I can perform that one pretty well," he said bitterly, projecting anguished feelings toward her. They were not unfamiliar to her, but it was strange to have it creep into her system like that.

"You want to be calm? You want to be damn near lethargic? If I want you to be, you will," he said, sending tranquil peace to her. She guessed that he had to feel some bit of it too, because his voice became less frenzied after that.

"Or what, Alice? You want desire?… Love?… Trust?…" His voice started to fade out as his thoughts started to catch up with his emotions.

She was devastated at how upset he was, but she just listened, knowing he needed to get everything out. It seemed to her that he was beginning to realize what he had just done. He spoke quietly now, possibly ashamed of manipulating her emotions that way.

"I can make you trust me… I can make a person trust me and be blissfully ignorant of the fact that I'm about to end that person's life…." he trailed off, defeated.

"Humans are naturally drawn to us. We can all make them believe in our trust for an instant only to end their lives in the next. And I've had trust in you since I first saw you, Jasper. I know you know that," she replied quietly, yet forcefully.

"It was different this time, Alice. I've slipped up before, but it was when it was just the two of us…I knew I'd never lose you…but there is more at risk now. A whole family...I can't separate you from them…," he struggled to get his thoughts to make sense.

She broke in during this pause, "Everyone makes mistakes, Jazz. This has happened before and it may happen again. And it's _okay_. Esme's control has wavered before. And Emmett's. And Edward's. It happens sometimes. Emmett was just saying…"

"It doesn't matter what Emmett was just saying, Alice," he interrupted, "I ruined this for you," he met her eyes again and stared into her soul, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"What do you mean? How did you ruin anything for _us_?" she corrected.

He sighed, "We finally found your Cullens and now I've made it impossible for me to stay with them. So either I leave and you're unhappy because you miss me, or we both leave and you're unhappy because you miss them…"

"Jazz, I wouldn't just miss you, I _need_ you. I--"

A vision swept over her before she could respond anymore and he tensed, his eyes watching over her protectively. Even after traveling with her for three years, he still felt like he needed to guard her when she was experiencing one of her visions.

"Edward and Emmett are coming to find us. They'll be here soon," she said, coming out of it.

He nodded, "Did you see what happens next?"

She met his eyes and nodded confidently, "We stay."

"We…stay?" He was confused.

She smiled and reached to grasp one of his fingers. Her smile widened as he put his other hand over hers tenderly.

"They're our family," Alice told him, not sure if there was any other way she could put that into words for him. She wasn't sure if _she_ even knew what the full extent of that statement meant, just that it was something powerful and something good.

They heard Edward and Emmett approaching.

"Yeah, like it or not, you're sort of stuck with us," Emmett's booming voice echoed among the trees as they came into view.

"Carlisle and Esme are two of the most forgiving and inherently good people that you'll ever come across," Edward said, answering some unasked question.

"Yeah…I mean, we've moved probably…what…four times now because of me?" Emmett speculated.

Edward nodded, "Yes. Four for you, twice for Esme, thrice for me."

"Yeah I hold the record…sorry Jasper, this one still keeps you at zero. We probably won't have to move over it," Emmett grinned, his white teeth sparkling.

"Somehow that thought doesn't sadden me," Jasper said, his mood lightening after seeing Edward and Emmett's calm reactions. Neither was judging or chastising him. They just let it be.

Emmett nodded as the four of them began to trudge through the woods toward home, "Yeah, so, we disposed of the evidence. No moving. Don't let the thought get you down too much…Rose and Carlisle will probably never catch up to me either. Carlisle's too used to the smell and Rose…I think she secretly likes humans too much. Not that I _don't_…" he rambled on as they walked.

Edward walked ahead of everyone, Emmett in the middle, and then Alice and Jasper kept pace behind them. While Emmett talked, Jasper looked over at Alice. She felt his gaze and met his eyes.

_I'm sorry about earlier…I shouldn't have projected emotions onto you like that._ was blatantly expressed on his face in a way that only Alice would understand. He let his love for her slip into her emotional climate.

_It's okay. _She remembered her love for him, letting him pick up on it, _It's always okay. I _know_ you. I understand. There was never anything to be forgiven for. _all flashed across her face.

He held out his scarred hand to her and she slipped her tiny one in his as they walked home to their family.

* * *

A/N: _This idea came from a request from mad-dog-13. Thanks for your idea! Please review! =)  
_


	14. Bella

_A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who responded to the last chapter! I'm always glad to hear from you!  
This chapter takes place the first time Edward brings Bella home. I got some of it directly from Twilight, so this is my disclaimer: characters and some dialogue are from S. Meyer...and enjoy!

* * *

_

Jasper sat on their window seat, his back pressed against the wooden frame. He was desperately trying to breathe in the clean air from outside in order to dilute the sweet smell of Bella's blood wafting through the house.

It was different than going to school. Yes, there were hundreds of humans at school that could tempt him, but it was hard to concentrate on just one of their scents. They all blended together, tainting the smells, making them less tempting--even if only minutely.

If one of the humans came too close, he could always escape at school. He could hold his breath and leave swiftly to the outside air, to the car, or even just to Alice. Her scent, and even simply her presence--always optimistic, hopeful, lively, made it slightly easier for him to resist at school.

At home, he needed no escape. Home _was_ his safe spot. It was the place where he could go to get away from the temptation. He could escape to his books and inhale the scent of crisp pages and leather furniture. Or he could venture into the room he shared with Alice, where he sat now, and breathe in her sweet smell.

But today, home was not as safe for him.

He and Alice had been in their room when she arrived with Edward. He was flipping through a book on philosophy as Alice sat at her computer, working with the software to design a new dress. She had stiffened suddenly, and her emotions had dimmed briefly before becoming overwhelmed with excitement. She had then swiveled in her chair to face Jasper, her face glowing.

"They're on their way!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

He smiled, "Remember what Edward asked of us…try not to frighten her. This is all a new concept for her," he gently reminded her.

Alice dismissed his statement with a wave of her hand, "She'll be fine! She's going to love us, Jazz. And we'll all love her."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I'm sure you're right."

The two heard the click of the front door opening downstairs. Alice's eyes lit up, "Shall we?"

He could faintly detect the scent of her blood now. It wasn't too strong, but he held his breath, knowing that it would be a sharper scent once they went downstairs. He met her eyes once more to reassure himself that he wouldn't slip up. She had full faith in him, and it showed.

Taking her arm in his, he nodded, "We shall."

"I have such a delightful escort," she said, laughing as they strolled down the hall.

"I'm afraid the pleasure is all mine, mademoiselle," he winked.

"Ah, je suis "Madame," Monsieur Whitlock," she corrected in flawless French.

"Madame, pardon," he played along.

She grinned and stood on her toes to give him a peck on his jaw just as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward had just asked.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice exclaimed before leaving Jasper's side swiftly. In a blink, she was standing in front of Bella, ignoring Carlisle and Esme's staggered looks. Jasper paused at the top of the stairs, testing his control. He breathed in for a moment and immediately regretted it. She smelled amazing. He swallowed the venom in his throat and tried to ignore the burning.

"Hi, Bella!" he heard Alice say as she kissed her on the cheek. Jasper was just as shocked as Carlisle and Esme now. His wife's control astounded him.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she told her, breathing freely. Jasper knew that she intended it as a compliment, to make her feel more welcome. He could feel waves of embarrassment flowing from Bella and his mood lightened in amusement.

He sprinted downstairs as fast as Alice had and stood by her side, still not breathing. _I'm fine,_ he thought to assure Edward.

Jasper then sent out tranquil emotions to Bella as he said, "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Jasper," she smiled shyly.

He concentrated on ignoring the sound of her beating heart, of the blood being pumped through her veins. He continued to hold his breath as the conversation quickly turned toward Edward's musical abilities.

"Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" Esme asked Bella.

"No," she said with a glare, her emotions annoyed, "I should have known, I guess."

Esme was puzzled.

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella said.

Jasper couldn't help letting out a snicker at her comment. Alice nudged him, but her emotions told him she was amused too.

As Esme encouraged Edward to play for Bella, Alice took his hand in hers.

"C'mon," she said almost inaudibly. They snuck back upstairs to give them some time alone.

"She's so cute. I love her already, Jazz," Alice said.

She then wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and leaned her head into his stomach, "Thank you for trusting that she wouldn't tell anyone about us, it means a lot to me," she whispered.

"I know," he murmured into her hair, "anything for you."

* * * * *

It wasn't so bad when Bella and Edward had been exploring the house, but when Edward had brought her to his room, the smell of her blood became undeniable. Jasper inhaled sharply, the sweetness of her blood clouding his mind. His shaking hands clenched as he fought to restrain himself. He concentrated on staying in their room instead of racing down the hall and--

"Hey," Alice spoke softly, suddenly right in front of him. She gently covered his trembling fists with her hands, "you're so much stronger than that, Jasper. Just don't think about it."

Had she seen him doing something? The shock of that thought was what led him to the window for air. She smiled before kissing his forehead and then settling across from him on the window seat.

They sat together for a few minutes before she was struck with another vision. At first, he had worried that she had seen him doing something to Bella. He had concentrated on clearing his mind, and thought that he was feeling a bit better, but maybe he had been wrong?

Her eyes lit up as they met his own and he felt a rush of relief.

"There's going to be a storm," she said, grinning.

"Baseball tonight?" he questioned, catching her excitement.

"OH yeah. And good thing too. Emmett's been wanting a rematch."

"Any hint of who'll win?" he wondered, hoping to use that knowledge if Emmett decided to place a bet.

"Maybe," she said innocently before getting up, "C'mon. I wanna go see if Edward'll come."

He took in one last breath of fresh air and held it in his lungs before following her down the hall.

They arrived to see Edward holding Bella tightly in his arms. Jasper's eyes widened in shock. He tested Edward's emotions, but they were calm, happy…loving? He loved her…but still…how was he able to be so close and yet still resist her blood?

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced, her emotions playful.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied, his emotions elated.

Jasper felt himself smiling despite his confusion as he told Edward of their baseball plans, asking him if he wanted to play too.

Edward's eyes lit up, his emotions peaking, before hesitating.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped. Jasper glanced over at her quickly to see if she was serious before looking back at Edward and Bella. She _was _serious. He wondered how much Edward was willing to risk her life. A field of vampires and one human. It could be bad.

"Will I need an umbrella?" he heard Bella ask.

He couldn't help but join in their laughter. Despite her scent, he found that he enjoyed her personality. Her emotions were pure, optimistic, calm. He _was_ starting to like her…he just didn't know how long he could tolerate smelling her blood.

"Will she?" he asked Alice.

"No," she said positively. Her excitement delighted him.

As they finished up their conversation, Alice announced that they should go ask Carlisle if he would play.

"Like you don't know…" he teased as they left, closing the door gently behind them. She danced further down the hall to go ask Carlisle.

"Alice…" he said, wanting to ask before they involved the rest of the family.

She sensed the hesitance in his tone. Stopping gracefully, she spun to face him with questioning gold eyes.

"Are you sure its safe for Bella to come too?" he asked her, the memory of her scent still quite alive in his mind.

Her face relaxed and she grinned at him, "Of course. I saw her there. It'll be fun, don't worry about a thing," she said reassuringly.

He nodded as she skipped off again to ask Carlisle if he and Esme would join their game, even though he knew she knew he would. He followed after her, ignoring the burn in his throat, trusting his Alice. Everything would be fine.

* * *

  
_A/N: Let me know what you think! And once again, any ideas/thoughts are appreciated. Thanks! =)_


	15. Falling

Alice had been gone for quite some time now and Jasper was starting to feel anxious. Something wasn't right.

She had left around noon to go into town on a shopping trip.

"You're _sure_ you don't want to come?" she had asked, her dark eyes pleading.

"I would just _love_ to come to town with you and shop for hours on end. Unfortunately, its been a little longer than I'd like since I hunted, Alice. I don't think it'd be a good idea…" he had told her.

He was half relieved that he had a decent excuse. The last time they had gone shopping in the small village had been torturous for him. Not because of Alice's shopping habits--he had no problem helping to carry her bags and watching her face light up when she found something she liked, or scowl when it was something she didn't. But so much blood all in one area…his throat had itched just imagining it.

"I looked…you don't attack anyone…" she had told him, but there was some reluctance in her emotions. He had given her a questioning look, silently inquiring why.

She had answered with a smile, sad and sweet, "You _would_ be uncomfortable…"

He had nodded and pecked her on the forehead, "Buy me something nice. I'll see you in a few hours."

She had smiled and with a tiny wave, danced out the front door.

He pulled out his pocket watch now and checked the time, even though it was only out of habit. He could have guessed to the minute.

"Seven thirty-seven. Alice, where are you?" he mumbled to himself, staring out the window, looking through the trees for any sign of her. He couldn't reject the feeling that something was wrong. She should be back by now…

He heard the hand of his watch tick to seven thirty-eight.

They had been staying in the abandoned hut for a few weeks now, biding their time until Alice had another vision hinting where they could find the Cullen family. He examined the intricate designs in the wood panel and listened to his watch tick again. Seven thirty-nine.

He shook his head. He had to find her. Ignoring the uneasy feeling that had come over him was no longer an option. He swiftly ran out of the door and onto the path through the woods that would lead into town. All thoughts of human blood were disregarded as he inhaled and caught her scent from earlier. He followed it for a quarter of a mile until suddenly he jerked to a stop.

Alice. Blood. Just a little way off of the path.

He dashed into the dark forest. He could feel her now. Her emotions were distraught and he could only guess what had happened. _Please don't let it be true…_ he thought to himself as he sprinted, knowing full well it was.

When he found her, her arms were wrapped around her knees. She hugged herself tightly, trembling. She was so perfect. So heartbreaking. He could barely stand it.

"Alice!" he called sharply, rushing to her.

He knelt in front of her, just then noticing the body of a man lying a few feet away from her. The blood Jasper smelled was not from him…the man had been cold for some time now. Instead, he realized that there was a little bit on a branch of a nearby tree. He must have fallen and scraped himself.

Jasper shook his head and tried to ignore the tiny splash on the tree.

"Alice," he reached toward her protectively. He had never felt such feelings from her before. His heart broke as they rushed over him. She was in some type of shock--disappointment, anger, anguish, and fear dominated her emotions.

His fingers brushed her arm and she flinched away from him, "No," she whispered, her head bent over on her knees, eyes squeezed shut.

He withdrew his hand, worry etched into his scarred face, "Alice," he whispered, not wanting to move too fast around her. She was obviously shaken.

"I'm going to take you home," he told her slowly, understanding completely what had happened. She had lost control.

She shook her head as her body trembled with tearless sobs, "I'm sorry, Jasper--I'm so sorry--I couldn't--I--he--Jazz…"

He couldn't bear to see her like this. Moving quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to him.

"No! No! Don't touch me! Don't!" she struggled against his grip for a moment before collapsing into his arms, her eyes still shut tight. Her love for him was undeniable and he made sure she could still feel his love for her. She needed him right now. She needed that love.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she whispered. He didn't know if she meant it to him or to the man she had just killed, but he murmured sweet nothings into her ear, trying to soothe her without his power. They both knew him using it would only make her feel worse.

His hands stroked her disheveled black hair as she sobbed.

"Alice," he whispered, bring his face close to hers, "can you look at me, please?"

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tighter.

"Please? I love you, Alice. It's nothing I haven't seen or done before," he assured her.

"I don't want you to see the red," her angelic voice whispered almost inaudibly.

"It doesn't matter to me," he whispered back, gently kissing her closed eyelids.

She shook her head no again and hid her face in his shirt. She was so disappointed in herself--devastated.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked her, trying to get her mind off of it so she could calm down a little.

He felt her cool breath as she spoke into his shirt, "I don't know…I was coming back from town and…Jazz…I _saw_ him. I saw it happening beforehand and I _still_ couldn't stop…I couldn't stop…" she trailed off, anguish, anger, and fear taking over.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked her tenderly.

He sensed that she had opened her eyes then. She then moved her head to look up into his gold eyes. He met her red ones and his eyes widened.

"That's why," she said lightly after gauging his reaction, "the way you're looking at me now…I let you down…"

He shook his head violently, "No! No, Alice. You misunderstand… I'm…surprised."

"Surprised?" she was confused.

"Darlin, I think you're beautiful…you're perfect with gold _or _red eyes. Not a lot of people can pull that off…" he told her, trying to lighten her mood a bit. It worked ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jasper…" she said softly again, "I messed up…I made his future disappear… I saw it happening, but it just made me want him more…."

He remembered a conversation they had had in one of the first days they had been together. She had wondered what human blood had tasted like and he had tried to answer her as best as he could.

"So what does human blood taste like?" he said, repeating what she had asked him that day.

Her broken face looked into his, "Like how it smells only better…" she answered honestly, "delicious, sweet, filling…I don't know how you ever gave it up after having it for so long, Jasper. I can understand why its so much harder for you than it is for me…to have tasted _that_ everyday…for years upon years…" she trailed off, suddenly ashamed of herself again.

He brushed his fingers across her cheeks, "Nothing to be ashamed of, love. We all make mistakes."

She closed her eyes again, calmer than she had been before.

"I can't…I can't even remember how it happened. I was walking back from town and I saw him in the vision--" she squinted her eyes, remembering, "--and before I could really process it I could smell him and--" she shook her head, "--and then all of the sudden my arms were wrapped around him, drinking--" she swallowed at the thought, "--and then I had a flash of blackness and he was dead…"

He felt a slow realization building up in her emotions. A paralyzing fear took over her and her newly crimson eyes widened, "Jasper…Jazz, I _killed_ him…"

He nodded, "Their lives are short to begin with… he might even be better this way…" he tried to reassure her.

"You think he's better dead?" she asked, trying to figure it out herself.

"All I can tell you is that it happens, Alice. It doesn't make you any less of a person. You are the strongest person I know and nothing, not even this, changes that. It was an accident…it'll be all right, now," he whispered into her hair soothingly.

"Does this feeling ever go away?" her high voice asked after a moment. She was referring to the mix of anger, fear, and sadness that she was feeling. One could probably add them together and call it regret.

"It fades…you'll learn from it and you'll feel like yourself again soon," he reassured her.

"And you'll be there to help me…you'll wait for my eyes to get light again… I don't want to ever feel like this again Jazz…" she said, her voice and emotions unsure of herself. He wondered if she was thinking that she might not be able to restrain herself again.

"Of course," he said, "we protect each other and we help each other. No matter what you need from me, Alice, you'll have it."

She nodded as he helped her stand again, "I won't let you slip again, Alice. I'll do everything in my power to stop you if something happens…I can't…it hurts too much to see you this way."

She stood on her toes to kiss the part of his jaw she could reach. She didn't need to say thank you. He could feel her gratitude and love coming off in waves.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"One more thing," she said. She dropped to her knees and began to dig. He realized what she was doing and helped her.

After a few minutes, they were covering the newly dug grave. She looked down at the dirt in her fingernails and then at the place where they had buried her only victim.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered once more before turning to Jasper. She nodded, "Let's go."

He grabbed the bags she had brought from shopping in his right hand and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, supportively.

They both knew that they could always lean on each other. Someone would always be there to catch them when they fell.

* * *

_thanks so much for the amazing reviews. you are all AMAZING. loving the ideas. keep'em coming! 3_


	16. Twins

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in any of these chapters._

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life's hectic at the moment. Happy reading!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Again? We have to move…_again_?" Rosalie demanded, anger flaring.

"I'm sorry Rose…I just…" Emmett started, disappointed in himself.

He had accidentally killed a human earlier that day and, as a result, the family had decided that it would be best to move this time.

"I'm just not understanding how this is possible for you, Emmett. You promised me…Em, you _promised_…."

The hurt in her voice gave away her true feelings. Rosalie did not want to start over again. Each time, the move became a little harder for her.

Jasper and Alice exchanged a look as they listened to the argument. They had only just found the Cullens a few days ago. Alice had been watching Jasper's future so much that she didn't even catch Emmett's mistake. She felt slightly upset with herself. As soon as Jasper felt this, he looked sharply at her, guessing why she was feeling that, and shook his head.

She shrugged with a grimace and he shook his head again, wordlessly expressing, _Not your fault._

She closed her eyes and nodded, her face saying, _I know_ _but I can't help wishing I could've prevented it._

He briefly concentrated on a decision to say, "You can't save them all," to which she saw in a vision a second later. He stopped deciding to say it and she smiled at his communicating that to her in the form of a vision.

She nodded, _I know…_

Emmett took Rosalie's shoulders in his hands and looked forcefully into her eyes, trying to convey his apology to her with emotions as well as words. Jasper could feel his determination and felt bad for him. He could feel that Rosalie's anger, disappointment, slight version of betrayal. These would take some time to diminish.

"Rose…I _am_ so sorry. I couldn't stop myself this time…"

"I'm sorry too, Emmett," she said sharply, followed by a sigh, "…I'll see you later. I'm going to start packing."

She turned swiftly and glided upstairs to their room, taking her bitterness with her.

Emmett stood still for a second, stone faced, before turning to face where Jasper and Alice were looking on.

"She's not always so touchy. I just…did the "unforgivable." Again. But she'll forgive me once she cools down…you'll learn to love her," he said, still trying to defend his wife's behavior, even though she was furious with him.

Jasper felt Alice slip into a vision and he paid close attention to her. When it was over, she looked at him and motioned her head towards the stairs, silently asking him to follow Rosalie.

He let her feel that he was confused. Why would _he_ need to go speak with her?

"I saw it. Please, Jasper?"

He shrugged and got up to go speak with Rosalie. What about, he had no idea.

Alice nodded as he left the room, turning to tell Emmett, "She'll be fine by tonight…"

Emmett's emotions became slightly calmer, relieved at knowing that.

"Rose is no fun when she's mad at me. I'm glad this time won't last too long. That woman knows how to hold a grudge…" he expressed.

She smiled, but didn't respond, letting him think for a minute.

He then cleared his head and changed the subject, "Tell me more about how these visions work, Alice…what all have you seen?"

* * * * *

Jasper tread the steps lightly, not making a sound. He thought of what he might say to Rosalie. He knew next to nothing about her, but since Alice had insisted…

Alice and he had already talked about what each of the Cullens were like. Alice had told Jasper much about them before they had arrived, and now that they were here, Jasper had told Alice a lot about each family member's emotional climate.

He remembered telling Alice that Rosalie was a very complex person. Rose's emotions told him that she was very loyal to her family. She loved them, but she was shy about showing it. She had a bitter outer edge, but it was only because of her deep sadness. All in all, she was truly a good person. And Emmett could always make her happy. He liked to tell her how beautiful she was, and she loved to hear it. Both Jasper and Alice suspected that there was more to her than vanity, though.

He stood quietly at the door, testing her emotions. They were still bitter, heartbreakingly so. He wondered why she was so upset this time. The Cullens had moved before…

He knocked quietly and her emotions turned to more annoyance with an edge of curiosity. She opened the door roughly and flinched when she saw Jasper, of all people, standing there.

"Did Emmett send you up here?" she demanded, "because if so, you're wasting your time." Her topaz eyes flashed angrily.

He slowly shook his head no. He felt her anger diminish slightly, but she was still annoyed. He guessed she didn't want to be bothered, and he could sympathize, but Alice had asked him to talk to her.

"Actually, it was Alice. Apparently, I'm supposed to talk to you."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away to continue packing, leaving him standing in the doorway, "Okay, well, I'm a little busy, so…" Her annoyance was still there, but what he focused on most was her sense of betrayal and hurt by what he assumed was in result of Emmett's actions. He was surprised at how familiar her emotions were to him--he had felt them on many occasions before meeting Alice.

Jasper had learned many things from Alice. One important thing was that the easiest way to talk about something is to just come out and say it. Using that philosophy, he said, flat out, "Why do you feel betrayed, Rosalie?"

She froze and he felt fear shoot through her emotions. He had hit the nail on the head.

She turned quickly to face him, her eyes narrow slits, "Stop doing that. Just because you can feel and manipulate emotions doesn't mean you should." Her annoyance flared.

"I don't…I mean…I don't change emotions unless its absolutely necessary or unless the person wants me to. And I feel them all the time…I can't choose when to feel what people are feeling…" he defended.

She didn't say anything, but he felt the annoyance start to fade away.

He stood by the door in silence as she packed some more, wondering what Alice could have possibly seen to make her think he needed to be here, talking with Rosalie.

Rose's emotions were a mess, he noticed again. She was very indecisive--one moment she was angry and the next she was full of sorrow. Another moment she was briefly forgiving, but then annoyance and anger would flare up again and the feeling of forgiveness would disappear. He sighed and she turned to look at him once more in annoyance.

"Jasper, just…" she sighed, "look, I barely know you, so I'm not _trying_ to be rude or anything. The family likes you and Alice and I have nothing against either one of you but…please, leave me alone…"

He nodded, thinking Alice may have interpreted her vision wrong, just as he had been beginning to suspect.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, meeting her eyes in sincerity, "I'll get going."

"Thanks," she whispered as he turned to leave.

As he was about to close the door, he felt an overwhelming sense of grief rush through her. He paused, feeling an overwhelming need to try to help her, and opened the door again.

"Rosalie?"

Her pained gold eyes clashed against her perfect pale face as she glanced over at him.

"I don't know your story and you don't know mine, but what you keep feeling… I've felt it before. On my own, I mean." He didn't know why he was telling her this, but something about his words seemed to comfort her, even if it was just minutely.

He continued, "Don't be afraid to let him in. Its hard, but trust him. The love he feels for you is very real, I can feel it. I know you and Emmett have been together for a long time, but I think you've never been entirely sure of him when it comes to deeper things…" he paused, assessing her emotions. She was calm, curious about what he was saying. He thought he even felt some sense of relief from her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, if I've learned anything from my time with Alice, it's that love and trust go hand in hand. He loves you and he trusts you and I know you love him…try trusting him, Rosalie."

"Who are you to think that I don't trust--" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"--I know that you don't. I can feel it. You have this really deep sorrow that could only be caused by something terrible and I don't know what it is, but it keeps you from fully giving yourself to him. Let down your walls. Let him in," he said quietly but passionately, wishing he could have told himself that in the first few days he had been with Alice.

He remembered the moment he had let his walls down with her and how good it had felt. How utterly _right_ it was. He wished he could explain this to Rosalie. Instead, he sent that feeling of relief to her the best that he could.

She stiffened when he drew it back and he met her eyes one more time, "It feels like that, only a hundred times better."

He felt her emotions start to swirl again, a small amount of hope flickered through her.

"I'll leave you alone now," he said respectfully. She nodded as he left, not saying anything. As he walked down the hall, he could just hear her whisper, "Thank you."

He smiled as he walked down toward his Alice. That must have been what she had seen. As he walked towards the living room, he met Emmett in the hall.

"Alice told me I have to go talk to her…" he explained with a shrug.

"Alice usually knows what she's talking about," Jasper said knowingly, understanding Emmett's confusion.

"Doesn't it ever freak you out?" he asked seriously.

Jasper chuckled, "No. Alice has always been that…unique."

Emmett shook his head as he walked away to talk to his wife.

As Jasper entered the living room, Alice skipped over to him with a scowl, but he could feel her contentment in her emotions.

"'Unique?'"

"I mean that in the best possible way, of course," he teased.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I _guess_ I'll forgive you that one…"

He smiled against the top of her head, "Did I help Rosalie how you saw it?"

"Nope," she popped the "p".

He grimaced, "I guess that makes sense, I mean, she still seemed--"

Alice interrupted, "You did better than how I saw it. I saw you talking to her and her feeling a little less upset, but I didn't see you tying Emmett into it. You did something truly amazing today. This will entirely change their relationship…it's a really good thing, Jazz," Alice said seriously. He felt that she was proud of him.

"Well without you pushing me to go talk to her, I never would have, so…I guess we both did something good today," he said into her hair.

She pulled back to look up at him with a grin, "We make a good team, Mr. Whitlock."

He suddenly leaned down and captured her lips in his, causing her to giggle against his mouth in surprise and delight.

"I agree."

He felt her contentment, pure joy. He loved the peace that radiated from her and thought that most of it came from the fact that they had finally found the Cullens.

"I'm glad we found them, too," he told her, answering her wordless expression.

Her joy peaked with his own as he realized how true that statement was.

* * *

_A/N: So…this one was a bit different. Sort of explored the early relationship between Jasper and Rosalie a bit. Not one of my favorites, but I think it turned out okay. _

_I'm loving everyone who is reviewing. THANK YOU! And your ideas are spectacular as well. Please keep'em coming!_

_Look for an update sometime in the next week or two…I'm working on a few, so it should be a good one. Are you in the mood for fluff, angst, or a little bit of both? Let me know and I'll try to get one like that up next…_

_Reviews are SO appreciated. To my devoted reviewers and readers, thanks for sticking with me! =)_


	17. New

A/N: _So_ sorry for the wait! Between finals and moving, its been hectic! But again, thank you so much for reviewing, and here is chapter 17! =)

* * *

They stood at the doorway of the large brick house.

"This is it," she whispered.

"And they have no idea we're here," he clarified.

"Nope," she said before taking in a breath and knocking on the door.

Jasper could feel her nerves fluttering and he reached for her hand, sending just a little wave of calm over her. They were about to meet her Cullens. Finally.

She looked at him appreciatively and smiled as the door opened.

The first feeling he felt was confusion. A woman that Jasper guessed was Esme glanced over them. She hesitated, especially after noticing his scars, but then offered a friendly smile.

Alice beamed excitedly, "Hi Esme! We've been looking for all of you for so long, I can't believe we're finally here," she looked her up and down, "oh, you look even better in person. I'm so glad to have finally found you!"

Esme's eyes widened in alarm as a man, Carlisle, Jasper guessed, joined her at the door.

"Hello…I'm--"

"Carlisle!" Alice exclaimed, leaning forward. Jasper grasped her hand tighter, trying to let her know that she shouldn't rush forward and hug him, like he imagined she had planned to do.

She got the message and leaned back, but grinned regardless, "Please, may we come in?" she asked.

"We mean no harm, of course," Jasper added quietly, feeling both Carlisle and Esme's fear and hesitation.

They were also curious, though. He noticed that Carlisle's curiosity peaked when he noticed the color of their eyes. Jasper took this to be a good thing.

"Then you are most welcome," Esme encouraged. Alice giggled and followed her in, Jasper at her side.

He glanced around the house quickly. It was _very_ nice. Clean. Very…human.

He swallowed nervously as Alice took in the house, her happiness bubbling.

"Oh, its so gorgeous. Esme, you did a wonderful job. I knew you'd find the right drapes for the living room. I'm glad you went with the emerald rather than the jade," Alice complimented.

Carlisle and Esme were both anxious again. It was making Jasper feel anxious as well. He tried to calm them down, and it worked slightly.

"Thank you, dear. I'm sorry…you seem to know a lot about us…should we know you?" Esme asked hesitantly.

Jasper realized that she didn't want to offend them. He respected that. He decided that Alice could be right…eventually, he might like the Cullens as much as she did already.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited…I'm Alice. This is Jasper--Rosalie!" Alice grinned as the blonde vampire entered came downstairs to join them.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Hello…" she started slowly.

"And Edward and Emmett will be back later…I guess we don't have to wait though. We can explain now and fill them in later!" Alice decided.

The three of them stared at her like she had just grown a second head. He could feel the fear dominating their emotions and he spoke again.

"Alice has visions of the future," he explained, "that's how she knows so much about you."

The tension was relieved slightly. Carlisle's curiosity sparked and Jasper could feel a bit of amusement mixed in.

"Really?" his eyebrows raised, "you can see the future?"

Alice grinned and nodded, "Yes, sort of. And I saw us with you. We're going to join your family. And I'll be 'Alice Cullen.' But Jasper will be 'Jasper Hale' because he and Rosalie look more alike than Edward, Emmett, and I,"

She rambled on, "I've seen you ever since I was changed. You taught me how to hunt animals! I've never hunted a human. Well, I did once, but it was an accident…" she paused briefly, her eyes looking to the ground, before meeting their eyes again, "but I've been good since. We both have, actually. It's been a while for Jasper, too…oh I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I didn't see this. Just that we would meet. I didn't know how you'd react though. I figured it'd turn out all right, though, because we're playing baseball next week. I've never played before, but Emmett helps me out," she said matter-of-factly.

They continued to watch her, amusement growing from Esme as well.

Rosalie's emotions did not become more positive though. He could feel her doubt, fear, and anxiety at having them there.

He tried to send calm feelings her way, but everything he felt from the four of them, plus himself, got in the way. He only managed a small bit of it. He then decided to send some of their fear to Alice, so she could understand them better.

She nodded at him to acknowledge that she got the message.

"I'm sorry," she said again after the pause, "I really don't mean to scare you. Its…a very long story. But we have time!" she said with a grin.

"It is a lot to take in," Carlisle admitted, "but of course, we're curious to talk to you. You don't drink from humans?" he asked, definitely curious now.

"Nope. I saw you hunting after I was changed and at first I didn't encounter any humans, so I didn't know how good they smelled, and I just thought I was supposed to hunt animals. I thought that's how we were," she explained.

"Okay, so you can see the future and you know everything about us," Rosalie started, looking at Alice, her doubt evident even in her voice.

"Not _everything_, but I've seen you a lot…" she said.

"All right…so what's your story, then?" Rose asked, glaring intently at Jasper and the scars on his hands, neck, and the few on his face.

"Alice knows you all a little better than I do. I don't have visions…I can manipulate emotion," he admitted, "Alice and I found each other two years ago, and I haven't been the same since," he said simply, knowing there would be time for his story later.

He swallowed, trying to ignore her suspicion, attempting to take in just a hint of Alice's optimism. All of the swirling emotions were weighing him down and Rosalie's especially were starting to annoy him.

"And you're…_positive_ you don't drink from humans anymore?" Rosalie asked, scanning over his ravaged body.

Underlying her politeness was a tone of amusement and doubt. He guessed she didn't believe that such a monster would have the control to abstain.

"Of course he doesn't, Rosalie, you can see his eyes," Alice defended, her smile faltering for the first time since they got there.

Rosalie was surprised at Alice addressing her so directly.

"They're black," she retorted simply, as if that proved her point.

A flare of annoyance toward Rosalie rushed through Alice's tiny body.

"We both drink from animals," she said clearly, not unfriendly, but forcefully.

"Then, of course, that's all we ask, dear. You are both warmly welcome here. We're excited to get to know you," Esme said, sending a warning glance to Rosalie.

Esme's emotions were more hopeful, along with Carlisle's, but both still had a hint of uneasiness behind them.

The anger Jasper had been holding back flared. Alice had finally found her "family" and now they would doubt him…would they ultimately doubt Alice? Would they let her down? Turn them out?

He couldn't bear the thought of how devastated Alice would be if that happened. He couldn't let it happen. Not to her. Not after the past two years of searching for them.

"If no one is going to believe in me, at least believe in Alice," he said, his tone more authoritative and forceful now, "she wants this life and she wants this family and she's gone through so much to get here. Alice works vigorously for what she wants--and she wants to abstain. To be good enough for your family. And she _is_," he looked at Alice before continuing.

"But if you all think that I'm not, then that's fine. What's the use of trying? You're right Rosalie, I'm not positive I don't drink from humans anymore," he said furiously.

"Jazz…" Alice started, her eyes worried, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry," he hissed before speeding out of the house, leaving her behind.

Alice turned to race after him, but her anger stopped her.

She twisted back to see Carlisle and Esme with identical looks of concern on their faces and Rosalie with a cold glare.

"Rosalie, I knew you could be mean, but did you really have to say those things to him? You really hurt us…" Alice said, her face angelic and heartbreaking.

"I protect my family," Rosalie defended.

"Why don't you focus on protecting them from someone they _need_ protection from, instead of Jasper!" Alice retorted before taking a deep breath, trying to control herself.

Then she spoke quieter, "I should have waited until Edward was back. I'm sorry…"

Shooting Carlisle and Esme an apologetic look, she sprinted outside after Jasper. She knew she didn't need to breathe, but for the first time, she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. It was a panicky feeling and it scared her intensely. She took in little short breaths as she ran, trying to breathe normally again.

Along with that, the absence of Jasper made her feel uneasy, empty, and very alone.

As she got to the forest, she stopped suddenly as a vision crashed into her.

_____________________________________________________________

Carlisle followed quickly behind her in concern. He found her moments later, standing on the edge of the forest.

"I apologize for Rosalie, she says things sometimes…" he started.

"I know," Alice whispered, "I've seen her."

He nodded and looked down at her, "Did you find Jasper?"

She shook her head, "No. I had a vision though. He'll find me when he's ready," she said, calmer now, but her face was worried.

"Would you like to come back to the house and wait for him?" Carlisle offered.

She nodded and started to walk with him back to the house at a human pace. He watched her closely, sympathetically, ashamed that Rosalie's comments had forced Jasper away. He didn't know what else to say to her though.

When they got to the house, Alice gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for coming to find me. It means a lot," she said politely.

"Thank you for coming back," he said with a small, friendly smile.

"Edward and Emmett will be back in a few hours. I'll wait in the living room," she said quietly.

"Please," Esme said, coming downstairs to meet them, "let me make you more comfortable. You and Jasper are welcome to any room in the house," she offered.

Alice hesitated, not wanting to choose a room without Jasper. She searched her visions briefly before saying, "Edward's room has the best view. He won't mind."

Esme smiled in amusement, "You can know all of that from a vision?"

Alice nodded and Esme reached to take her hand.

"Let's start moving things down to the garage, then. We'll help Edward move into a different room later," she told Alice.

Alice sighed, wondering if Esme was just trying to make her feel more welcome. But Edward's room _did_ look nice….

She nodded slowly, knowing Jasper wouldn't be back until after Edward and Emmett. Since they hadn't arrived yet, she figured she ought to pass the time somehow.

_____________________________________________________________

Between Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, it had only taken two hours to move everything except Edward's couch out of his room, which Esme insisted keeping in there until they could go shopping for one that Alice liked.

"We can go tomorrow and get you both a whole new room, bed and all," Esme had told her.

"Thank you, that would be very nice," Alice had said, but her heart wasn't in it yet. Not without Jasper.

"Have you ever been apart for long?" Esme had asked quietly, hoping to find some way to comfort the poor girl.

"I saw him everyday in my visions since the day I was changed," Alice had answered, "and then after he finally found me, we haven't been apart for more than a few hours."

Esme had nodded sympathetically, not knowing Alice or Jasper enough to reassure her that he would be back.

"If you need anything, Alice, let me know," Esme had told her softly before leaving her alone.

"Thanks," she had whispered appreciatively with a small smile.

After Esme left, she went to sit on Edward's couch, searching her visions for some sign of what was going on with Jasper.

_The man was dressed in a business suit, his tie loosened around his neck and his shirt untucked and wrinkled._

_Jasper approached the man swiftly, as if out of nowhere. _

"_What? Who're you?" the man grumbled, his breath reeking of alcohol and his clothes smelling of smoke. He had obviously come from a bar._

"_Don't worry about it," Jasper said smoothly._

_He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply before sinking his teeth into the man's neck._

She gasped as she came out of the vision. Her eyes focused briefly for a moment before realizing she was staring at someone. Edward.

The look he gave her showed that he had seen it too.

"Carlisle and Esme explained everything they know so far. I thought I'd come introduce myself. I didn't expect that…I hope I wasn't intruding," he explained, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Jasper and I stole your room. We'll call it even," she offered.

Before he could reply, another vision flashed before her eyes and into Edward's head.

_As he passed, the woman grinned at him, "Hey, you lookin' for something fun to do tonight? Or someone…" she hinted with a wink and a teasing grin, unbuckling the top button of her coat._

_He smiled back and his eyes seemed blank and hesitant to Alice. The woman didn't notice._

_She approached him, obviously excited that she had interested someone of such good looks. _

_He leaned in to her as she stood in front of him. He kissed down her neck and her heart started pounding, pumping her blood faster. He couldn't hold himself back after that._

"Jazz…" she was saying, knowing full well he couldn't hear her.

"Alice, it's okay," Edward started to say slowly, but then he reached forward and grabbed her hand.

She assumed he must have read in her thoughts how much she needed someone's help right now. Usually, Jasper was there to help her through the harder visions. Rarely had she seen such things without him there, holding onto her, telling her it would be okay. Edward must have heard her thinking about that.

She searched once more, bracing herself.

_He could hear them from the street. A man was talking seductively to a woman._

"_She'll never know, I promise," he said._

"_But she's your fiance," the woman said roughly, as if she were distracted._

"_If I don't do this now though, I'll forever question if I made the right choice in marrying her. Right now, I want you," the man said. _

_The woman said nothing else, but it was clear what happened next._

_Jasper stood outside of the house and waited until the man had finished. The man then left after the woman had fallen asleep. Bad choice. He should've stayed._

_The man was in his mid twenties. As he left the house, Jasper glared at him. He had no soft spot for a man who would throw away a lifetime of love for a night of lust._

_The man nodded to him as he passed Jasper, but Jasper walked in step with him._

"_Its like…3 in the morning, man. You need something?" the man finally asked, annoyed._

"_Yeah. I need something," Jasper said. He wasted no time. The man was dead in just a minute._

At the end of every vision, she glimpsed his cold, red eyes. They were full of sorrow and regret, but also anger. They broke her heart. She hadn't seen him like this since her visions before meeting him. She didn't know what to think.

"They keep changing," she whispered, "the businessman, the prostitute, the man who is cheating… I see the path people are on while they're on it, but his decisions keep changing. That's why I see him attacking different people…he keeps changing his mind about it…but this last one seemed so certain. So clear. And it would make sense… he would think the last man deserved to die. Even more than the drunk businessman or the prostitute. What if he does drink from him…?" she thought aloud, even though Edward could have read it in her mind.

Edward spoke softly, "Alice, if he came with you this far, he'll come back to you."

Her now black eyes met his light gold ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I think I'll go for a quick hunt," she said, not answering his question directly.

_I'm not okay…I'm worried. I haven't been apart from him like this yet and it scares me. I don't want him to do something he'll regret later. I want him to believe he can change because I _know_ he can change. I see it all the time. But every slip pushes that realization further into the future…_ she was thinking.

"Do you want some company?" he offered.

"No, but thank you, Edward," she said.

_And thank you for going through this with me. I'm sorry for forcing those visions on you. But I promise you you'll love me like a real sister soon and you won't mind as much. _

"I don't mind, Alice. I find your visions…fascinating. And if it helps you to share them, then I'm glad to be here for you," he said kindly, genuinely, with a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered before standing on her toes to peck him on the cheek. _Don't wait up. It might be easier if he finds me outside if…when…if he comes back._

"When," was all Edward said to her.

She exchanged a quick look of gratitude with him before hopping out of the window and onto the dirt outside.

_When_. she thought hopefully, springing into the woods.

______________________________________________________________

Alice had hunted a few raccoons. They weren't much, but they would due for now.

She now sat on the highest branch of one of the trees, perfectly balanced, looking out beyond the forest. Jasper was near, she could _feel_ him. She didn't know how and she didn't know why, but she also didn't question it. She just knew.

Glimpses of them reuniting kept coming to her, but she wasn't getting a solid vision yet. She wondered if it was due to his indecision or her own.

It was a few more moments before she saw him, moving slightly faster than human speed, just entering the woods, coming her way.

She leaped off of the top of the tree and landed lightly on the dirt floor of the forest before starting to sprint in his direction.

Alice didn't think about anything except him as she ran, just desperately needing to see his face again. She didn't care if he hunted a human, or all three that she had seen, or more. She just wanted him next to her again. She needed him.

They saw each other at the same time, but neither slowed down. She ran right into his arms, crashing herself against him. He cradled her tightly to him, needing to feel her familiar emotions again.

Contentment, love, calm, excitement, anger, relief, ecstasy, love, surprise…the emotions swirled around them, both of them feeling every part of it. Alice held as tightly to him as he did to her for a long time before either dared to separate to look at each other.

When they did separate, they still held on to each others arms as they spoke.

"You came back," Alice whispered, looking up into his face.

"I'm not myself without you," Jasper answered solemnly.

"I felt empty," Alice told him, "I was surrounded by the Cullens, I interacted with them, but I still felt so…alone."

He nodded vigorously, "I'm sorry," he said, his voice raspy, "Alice, I'm so sorry. I thought you'd have a better chance with them if I wasn't with you, but I know I was wrong…I'm so sorry. I need you."

"I need you, too," she said, closing her eyes, letting his love for her wash over her. She knew he was doing the same.

They stood like that, together, saying nothing, just embracing each other's emotions, until Alice spoke again.

"Your eyes aren't red," she stated.

"They aren't," he confirmed.

"I saw you…"

"I couldn't do it," he confessed.

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I saw you every time," he replied, raw emotion in his voice.

Her heart overflowed with joy once more. She was proud of him, but they both knew that even if he had returned with red eyes, she would have still loved him just the same. She was just happy that he had come back to her.

"You kept me waiting a long time…" she whispered finally.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he responded immediately.

"Don't leave me again…just take me with you," she said, holding out her hand.

He took it, sealing the promise, "Deal."

And without making sense of what he was doing, he followed her into their new life, knowing he'd follow her anywhere.

* * *

A/N:

So what'd you think? I tried for angst, but this is what I got. Sorry if it wasn't angsty enough, I had a bad case of writer's block!

I'm starting to plan a full length story now, too, but I'm not sure if I want to do post-breaking dawn or all human. what would you be more interested in?

annnd new poll up on my profile, just for fun!

Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter & if you have any ideas for future ones! =)


	18. Firsts

A/N: I should probably start putting disclaimers in these things. *Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably because it's Stephenie Meyer's*

Thank you, once again, to those who reviewed and/or added my story to an alert or favorites list. They make my day!

Anddd its been a while, eh? I've been caught up brainstorming for Frayed, which is the new full-length fic I'm working on. Check it out, if you haven't yet =).

Buttttt yes, I had this chapter lying around, half started, and decided to finish it and give it a post. Sorry for the wait! Without futher delay...  


* * *

She looked as if she was merely sleeping.

Alice immersed herself into her visions, searching for a hint of where they should go next, their immediate future, the weather, what each of the Cullens were up to…the list went on.

Jasper loved to watch her. She lay on the motel bed next to him as he gazed.

It was strange for him to see someone of their kind appear to be asleep. It wasn't the same as laying still with closed eyes; their kind was still by nature. That was normal.

This felt different.

When they were still, their emotions still rushed around in the same manner. They felt the same as when they were active. But when Alice slipped off into the world of her visions, her emotions became very interesting. They seemed to fade briefly before she entered a new vision and then become muffled, less distinct. If he wasn't so attuned to her now, it would be difficult for him to grasp what she was feeling during her visions.

He remembered the first time he had witnessed her slipping into a vision.

It was shortly after they had met, and he was afraid-- partly because he didn't know what was happening to her, and partly because he had never before felt fear like this on his own. The only thing that came close to being comparable was when the newborns were being destroyed.

But his fear was different. It was even stronger than that of the newborns. While their fear was that of losing their lives, his fear was that of losing _her. _This energetic, chatty, bubbly, intelligent, confused, beautiful, fresh, hopeful, happy, one-of-a-kind woman who had been waiting, for as long as she could remember, for _him_.

She had awaken so many new emotions in him in the first few days that they had spent together. Some he felt through her, but others, he was feeling on his own. It was frightening, but it was exhilarating--like being reborn; she saved him and made him whole.

Looking back, he knew that he understood some of this in those first few days, while other things he was just starting to realize now. He also knew that he would learn even more about her, about himself, and most importantly, about her and him together, in their future time together (as she had made sure to assure him everyday). This made him happier than words could express.

He liked that she could see the future, because it was part of what made Alice _Alice._ And it was her future-seeing capabilities that had helped her find him. But the first time he had felt a vision of hers, the unpredictability had startled him.

They had been walking through the woods, hunting, (again), when she had frozen. Not only did she stand perfectly still, but her _emotions_ had frozen; they went totally blank.

She had been feeling excited, which was normal, but then something slight had flashed through her. He couldn't make out what it was, but it felt like a brief wave of panic. Short. Barely there at all. After that, he felt nothing from her and it was _his_ turn to panic.

He had grabbed her hand tightly and searched her eyes, which were just as hollow as her emotions, just as blank.

"Alice!" he called to her before putting both of his hands on her shoulders. He tried to feel _anything_ from her, the sense of deep fear starting to spread through him, paralyzing him.

He debated on whether or not he should shake her, but then he felt something. A flutter... he could just barely make out an emotion. It was muffled, though. He had to _really_ concentrate to feel it. In his haze, he decided it felt a little like exhilaration, excitement, nervousness, and love (an emotion so intense and warm that he couldn't help but notice it now, even diminished).

The whole experience was as if he had been watching something on TV, rather than experiencing it. It was almost like he was feeling something at the intensity level of how a human might feel it, rather than through a vampire's heightened senses.

These four main emotions; exhilaration, excitement, nervousness, and love, amplified as soon as he had grasped them, and Alice's blank eyes fluttered, suddenly springing to life again. She grinned at him and he was so relieved that he pulled her into him, embracing her, his lips crashing against her own, wanting to feel every bit of the love that was now radiating from her. The spark of overbearing happiness. Peace. Relief. Completion.

It took him a minute before he realized that these emotions were not only amplified because he was touching her, but also because he was feeling the exact same ones, on his own. He finally broke his lips away from hers and stared at her, fully appreciating her glowing beauty.

"What was that? Why was it so hard for me to feel you?" he asked, staring seriously into her sparkling topaz eyes.

"I was having a vision?" she offered, cocking her head to the side, "maybe my emotions aren't as defined because the future isn't defined. Maybe it's harder because it's only something I _think_ I'll be feeling, and not something I _know_ I'll be feeling."

It made sense. He would have to put more thought into it later, but he had one more question.

"What did you see? I already know how you felt..."

She nuzzled her head into his neck and he found that he liked her touching him this way. He could feel her emotions better, and he liked them. After only the few days of feeling them nonstop, he had already felt emptier when he had thought that he had lost them.

He and Alice hadn't touched a lot, yet, because he had been unsure. He decided that after today, that had to change. He wasn't even so sure if he should have kissed her right now, but he wouldn't ever regret it or take it back. It was the best kiss of his life.

"I saw you kissing me like that," she whispered contently into his chest. He felt the grin spread across her face, but the happiness that was coming off of her was even better. It practically matched his.

And it definitely made up for how much she had scared him when she had first slipped into the vision.

As he lay next to her, now, reflecting on the past, he felt the transition between her visions.

It had happened three times--she had seen three different things so far. The first time she felt excited, the second she was content, and now the third had her feeling confused.

He was torn. Part of him wanted to "wake" her. He wanted to know what she had seen, hear her sweet voice, look into her bright eyes. The other part enjoyed watching her still form too much. It was strange to see Alice so still. It gave him a chance to really look at her and admire her beauty.

Alice's beauty in motion was different from her still beauty, but he loved the contrast. When she was moving, her beauty glowed through her grace and energy, but when she was still, it was more eternal, more breathtaking.

He studied the curves of her cheekbones and her brow, admiring the planes of her face. His fingers traced over her painted eyelids, down the length of her pale nose, across her full, red lips.

Her lips broke into a smile right as he lifted his fingers from them. He felt her emotions become clear again, her energetic happiness washing over him.

She opened her eyes, not surprised to see his own centimeters away from her.

"Hi," she greeted simply, her emotions mostly pleasant.

"Hey," he responded.

He waited patiently for her to tell him what she had seen. Sometimes she rambled on for hours about what she had seen and what she thought it meant. Other times she would say only a few words, or sometimes nothing, before they would pack up and move to where she had seen them going next.

It was hard to live in the present when the future was so defined right now. They were destined to be with the Cullen family just as much as they were destined to be together. He knew it frustrated her every time they just missed them, or lost track of them.

He felt her pleasant mood swell into pure excitement, mixed with some nervousness.

"Tomorrow morning," she whispered.

"How sure?" he asked.

"Its about definite…" she said, anxious.

He brushed a piece of hair that was threatening to fall into her eyes.

"They'll love you, darlin'. No need to be nervous," he said, guessing as to why she felt unsure all of the sudden.

She smiled at him, content that no matter what happened tomorrow, she still had him. And he had her.

Their hope for tomorrow was identical.

* * *

  
A glimpse into how Jasper sees Alice. Review please, and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks!


	19. Scars

**More disclaimerrrr. Characters & anything else that you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This one is ...sort of different. It just came to me. I'm interested to know what you think about it. Check it out =):  
**

* * *

Nessie stood next to Alice and across from Jasper around the island in the kitchen.

"Humans and wolves eat a lot," Alice commented as they prepared more ingredients for cooking.

Bella and Esme had insisted on making the main courses for Jake and Nessie's wedding, so Alice had volunteered herself and Jasper to make the desserts for the humans (and wolves) that would be attending. They had already made tons of cookies, of all different flavors, and tarts. Now, they were starting to work on the miscellaneous desserts.

She was saving the best part for last; the making of the cake.

"The wolves eat a lot, but I think it's mostly out of boredom," Renesmee commented.

Alice let out a breath and very humanly put her hands on the back of her head, weaving her fingers under her hair, holding it up and off of her neck. She wasn't tired; she had never been tired and had no idea about what tired felt like. But she was anxious. She hoped that the food would be perfect and finished in time. It frustrated her that she would have no idea if the food was perfect until Nessie or Jacob had the chance to try it.

She froze in that position, with her hands holding her hair up, and Nessie gave her a smile of reassurance. She knew, from her twenty two birthday parties, her graduation from high school party, and her first graduation from college party, that her aunt was a perfectionist.

As Renesmee looked at her, though, she saw something about Alice that she had never, in her whole life, noticed before. She squinted to make sure that she was seeing correctly.

On the back of Alice's neck, there was the tiniest crescent shaped scar.

Jasper felt the spurt of confusion in Nessie's emotions and gave her a look, inquiring what she was puzzled about. But then he saw where she was looking and he knew.

Nessie couldn't help but at least ask. She was more than comfortable with her entire family, and they never had a problem answering any questions. In fact, she had just recently gotten into the habit of picking one of Jasper's scars and asking for the story of how he got it. This always made Alice chuckle with great amusement. Apparently, Nessie reminded her of herself.

So Renesmee put her hand to Alice's face and showed her the scar that she saw on the back of her aunt's neck. The tone of a question surrounded the picture.

Alice blinked and turned quickly to her, taking her hands out of her hair immediately, so that the scar was covered again.

Renesmee met her gaze, waiting for Alice to answer her. Had she been in a fight before? Was it while she was with Jasper, or before she met him? Renesmee understood the nature of Jasper's scars, but Alice had never been in any vampire wars, like he had...

Alice looked over at Jasper, then, and he laughed at her bewilderment. She had no idea what to tell Renesmee.

His laughter only confused Nessie more. She had no doubt that Alice's look had told Jasper everything; Nessie was more than used to their silent conversations. But she didn't understand what was so amusing about Alice..._ Jasper's_ Alice... being bitten?

Alice went back to cooking as she thought, knowing that Renesmee would wait patiently for her to respond. It wasn't that she had been _hiding_ the scar... in fact, she absolutely loved it. It's just that no one had ever noticed it before now. Ever. Not even Edward.

-~-~-Flashback-~-~-

They were in Texas. Alice had always wanted to see where Jasper had grown up, and Jasper thought that it was partially because she had no human memories of her own. But he didn't mind sharing his... whatever made her happy made him happy.

They had explored throughout the night, and he had made sure to keep an eye out, not wanting to run in to the middle of a vampire war zone.

Before they had come, Alice had decided that she wanted to see a few of the places where he had gotten some of his scars.

"Why?" he had asked, bewildered at the thought. But she had just smiled.

"It helps me picture it," she explained. Why anyone would want to picture something like that baffled him, but he had learned, after his first few days with Alice, not to ever question her. She had a mind of her own; her thoughts never ceased to amuse and amaze him.

So he had brought her to Texas and showed her a few of the infamous battle areas. While he was re-telling the story, she would point to the exact scar that he had gotten while in that location. He never had to show her; she just remembered from the story.

After touring, he took her out into a desert-like area, miles away from civilization, and they sat in the sand, enjoying the warm climate.

Alice played with desert sand, letting it slide through her fingers. "It's so..._warm_," she commented.

He nodded with a laugh, "Yeah, it gets hot in Texas."

She crinkled her nose as she smiled, "I like it here. I could imagine you here."

"There's a lot of sun," he said lightly, making small talk.

She changed the subject. "So what scar did you get here?"

He looked around. "Here? No... no battles here. This just has a clear view of the sky. You like the sky."

"No battles here," she repeated, looking around. "No battles means no scars."

He was used to her unique reasoning, but he wasn't following her train of thought yet, so he just nodded.

She moved closer to him, so that the bare skin of her leg was barely grazing his. She looked up at him and lightly ran her fingers over his arms, her eyes staring into his. As always, he could feel how much she cared for him. He could feel her happiness, her excitement, but he could also decipher a bit of nervousness.

He sent her nervousness back to her and then sent his confusion about her emotions, so that she would understand that he didn't know why she was nervous.

She bit her lip and he smiled at how human the action was. She had picked up some human behaviors and habits when she had been hiding amongst them, searching for him.

Then, she took him by surprise and leaned in, slowly taking his lips between her own. He kissed her back, feeling the jolt of electricity that pulsed through him at her touch.

He licked his lips, tasting the sweetness of her that still lingered there. The taste of her on his lips was second only to the taste of human blood; and sometimes, that was debatable.

She searched his face, looking for something, and then slipped into a vision. He reached to wrap his arms around her, protecting her while she scanned her visions.

When she came back to him, a smile crept over her face. She was more confident now.

"What would you do if you weren't able to know how I would react before you asked me something, I wonder?" Jasper told her, feeling a sense of curiosity rising up in her.

She grinned, her whole face lighting up. "We'll never know."

"I guess not," he chuckled, paying close attention to her. He waited for her to ask her question that he could feel coming on.

She put her arms around his neck and asked, very seriously, "Will you bite me?"

There was no other question in the world that would have taken him by more surprise. His utter shock at the question seeped into his emotions and then into hers, making her giggle.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Jazz," she told him, nuzzling her nose against his.

"I don't...understand..." he said slowly. She had asked him many things in their time together. She was never afraid to ask him anything. But this was the one thing that he would have never, even if he lived a million years, expected.

"I want you to bite me," she whispered.

"Why?"

He had known, from experience, that there were only two reasons to bite a vampire. The first: to show who was in control over another vampire. The second: to punish someone and cause them pain. He was not in control over Alice, nor did he want to be. And he would _never_ want to punish her or cause her pain.

"Because I want to know what it feels like," she said innocently, as if it was obvious.

"No you don't," he told her gently, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes I do," she insisted.

"Alice, it hurts... it burns. It's like... the feeling you get when you're particularly thirsty and there are humans all around you. The way that your throat burns... that's what it feels like. Only it's worse, because you can't soothe it. It burns for days, and then over time it fades... but it is... I can't even describe to you how much it hurts."

"Then don't describe it. Show me," she told him stubbornly, her eyes pleading with his.

"I refuse to do anything that will hurt you," he said decidedly. He knew that when she wanted something, she didn't stop until she got it. But he would not give in this time. He would not bite someone that he loved so much....

"I know. You would never do anything that would hurt me," she agreed.

He examined her face closely, trying to understand why she wanted it so badly. He could feel how much she wanted it...

She must have felt his confusion, because she tilted her head to the side and proceeded to explain what she was thinking.

"You have all of these scars, and I don't have any... and I know that they were put there to hurt you. But I don't know what that hurt felt like. And no matter how well you describe it, I'll never know unless I have one, too. I want to know what it felt like when they were hurting you...what you went through..." she confessed.

And then it clicked. She wanted it so that she could connect to him even more, if that was even possible. He chuckled lightly as he realized the reasoning behind her wanting him to bite her.

"Thank you," he whispered, "but you don't have to feel it, Alice."

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to. I want to... I want to know what your venom feels like when it flows into me... does that make sense, Jasper?" she asked, even though they both knew that he understood.

He nodded, thinking for a long time. She wanted a love bite. She wanted some of him to always be with her. She wanted a scar that symbolized that he was part of her. It wasn't the same as when Maria would bite to mark them... this was a different kind of bite. It wasn't a symbol of possession, but one of love. Of trust. It was something that would speak beyond words.

He met her eyes again. "I'll only bite you if you do something for me."

"Of course. Anything," she promised fervently.

"You have to bite me, too."

She crinkled her brow as she looked at him, and then a slow smile spread across her face. "You're sure?"

"I've never been so sure."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay. But you first."

He looked at her for a long time, reading her emotions, and then obeyed her wishes. He leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, first. He reveled in the taste of her before his lips traveled to her neck. He could feel her want for him, and he smiled, even though he was nervous.

He moved his arm so that it was on her shoulder, and then he wrapped his other arm around her lower back, molding her into his body. He kissed her neck gently, before moving his mouth to the back of her neck. Then, holding her tightly against him, he sunk his teeth into her smooth skin as softly as he could, allowing just enough venom to leave his mouth so that she could feel it.

She tensed into him, her nails digging into his back, but didn't make a sound. Her emotions were exhilarating, driving him crazy with need for her.

He held her as tightly to him as he could, hoping that the bite hadn't hurt her too much. Then, he sealed the wound with his tongue before lightly kissing her fresh, irritated skin. She had tasted just as good as when she kissed him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her.

"Don't be," she whispered back, breathing heavily, fully feeling the burn. It was hotter than she had ever felt. It was a rush. She suddenly understood what it meant to be dizzy. To be breathless. To have a pounding heart. To feel pain. Pain. This was what it felt like to physically hurt. She had never known before. She had wanted to know what pain felt like, and now she knew. When humans were hurt, this was similar to how it sometimes felt.

That Jasper could help her feel it made her love for him soar even more.

She longed to run her fingers over the new scar to cool it down, but she didn't want to startle Jasper.

"Your turn," he said quietly. Neither of them had moved since he had bit her.

"Are you sure?" She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He had never seen her looking so alive.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Is there...?" she started to ask.

"No. No special way. You just bite. Trust your instincts," he told her.

She nodded, totally lost in him, feeling intensely connected to him in this moment. It felt like they were the only two people who had ever existed.

"I trust you, Alice," he whispered, as her lips brushed lightly over his already scarred skin.

His hand found its way to the back of her neck, and he pressed his palm against her new scar to cool it slightly. He felt a rush of emotions shoot through her, too quickly for him to process, but he thought that they were good ones.

Then, after one last peck, she let her teeth graze his skin before piercing a smooth patch of skin on the back of his neck. She tasted him for a moment, her emotions making him feel light-headed, if that was possible.

She pulled away, after sealing it with her tongue, just as he had. Then she searched his eyes.

He could feel the new scar burning, but it didn't _hurt._ He knew that it was there. He knew that it _should _hurt. But despite the facts, this burning was cooler. Soothing. It was a promise.

"You're okay," she told him. Not a question.

"It doesn't hurt," he whispered.

"Hurt..." she reflected on the word, "I know what it means, now. Sort of."

He gave her a questioning glance at the addition of "sort of."

"I can feel the burning, but I wanted it... so I don't think it's as bad as it would be if someone had forced it on me," she explained, looking at him knowingly.

The way that they were looking at each other was as intense as the searing, burning love that was coursing through them.

"That is the one and only scar that you will ever have. And that is a promise," he vowed.

She nodded, and he continued.

"And this scar," he let his hand brush the back of his neck, where she had bit him, "this scar is the only one worth having."

She kissed him passionately and their emotions overtook them.

The desert got cold when the sun disappeared, but their identical scars pulsed with heat throughout the long night spent together.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Ask Uncle Jazz," Alice said finally, after most of the preparation for the next dessert had been finished.

"Oh no," Jasper said immediately, flicking batter at her playfully. "Only you could possibly explain that one. To this day, I can't put words to it."

"Put words to _what_?" Nessie insisted, impatient now.

Alice giggled at how much she sounded like her mother.

"Fine. I'll put words to it. Jasper bit me."

As Nessie's eyes widened in shock, Jasper rolled his.

"Too blunt, Alice. She's even more confused now."

Renesmee knew that they were only talking out loud for her sake. They could have easily had this conversation through looks.

"All right," she conceded, "He bit me. But I asked him to."

This baffled her more, and Jasper and Alice chuckled together at her expression, their musical laughter filling the room.

"I don't know if I can explain it, Nessie," Alice said finally, truthfully, her eyes sparkling, "No one's ever noticed, so no one's ever asked."

Jasper and Alice exchanged a knowing look. Renesmee suddenly felt intrusive.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line by asking..." she tried to say, but Alice stopped her.

"You're fine. You can ask us anything. At any time," she assured.

"But sometimes things are better left unsaid...." Jasper finished for Alice.

He winked and turned around to do something to the oven. And that was when she saw the identical on the back of Jasper's neck.

Alice simply grinned, her teeth shining.

* * *

**So there is another chapter of One. You're all phenomenal for sticking with me. And to new readers: welcome! =)**

And I'm not sure if any of you are also reading my other story, Frayed, but I wanted to let you know that there is sort of a BONUS if you just read my latest Chapter 7, becauseeee  
Chapter 7 contains a oneshot in the form of a flashback. 

**Sooo check it out if you're interested/craving more oneshots from me. You don't need to know what is going on in Frayed in order to enjoy the oneshot that I stuck in that chapter. [and if you decide to read it, and you love it, feel free to review it. or don't. up to you! =)]**

Review please!  



End file.
